My Little Pony Will Of Fire (Season 5)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Season 5 takes place 30 years in the future and is about Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. The new users of the Elements of Harmony. Also nicknamed the New Generation. Summer and her friends must fight against a new enemy named Van, who is revealed to be Alexei's younger brother. Thus begins the action-packed adventures for this new group of ponies.
1. New Generation Of Harmony

Chapter 1  
New Generation Of Harmony

It has now been 30 years in Equestria. A lot has taken place during those 30 years. Too much for me to go over everything that has happened. So I will just summarize the most important parts. First off, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight now live in Canterlot Castle, along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Solana. Yes, Solana is now the Princess of Equestria. During the crowning ceremony that took place around 20 years ago, Princess Celestia gave her position as Princess of Equestria to Solana. Princess Solana has done a fantastic job since then. The reason Flareon and Twilight moved to Canterlot was so that they could live with their daughter. Princess Solana is currently married to a pegasus named Lunick. Their child is a unicorn by the name of Summer, who as of now, lives in Golden Oak Library with Prey, her pet hawk. Like Twilight, Summer has a deep fascination for books, and like Flareon, she can be stubborn and prideful at times. Summer asked her mom to let her live in Ponyville so that she may learn about friendship. Sound familiar right? Regarding Princess Solana's husband Lunick, she met him during a trip to Fillydelphia one day. It was love at first sight. The wedding that took place shortly after was one of the biggest Canterlot ever held. Not to mention the countless number of ponies from across Equestria that attended it. As of now, Canterlot is the home of Princess Solana, Prince Lunick, Summer, Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Chibiterasu, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord. Now then, let me reveal to you the situation regarding Flareon and Twilight's friends. Let us start with Spike.

Spike lives in Carousel Boutique with his wife Rarity and their daughter, a unicorn named Jasmine. You may be wondering how Spike, who was rejected by Rarity more than 100 times, convinced her to marry him. It all had to do with a very big diamond Spike happened to find in Diamond Canyon one day. When he brought it back to Ponyville, Spike presented it to Rarity and revealed his feeling for her. Finally, after many attempts, Spike was able to successfully reach Rarity's heart. They were married shortly afterwards. As for their daughter Jasmine, she is...special. What I mean by special is that Jasmine is part dragon. She is able to breathe fire just like her father. Jasmine is the first pony-dragon hybrid in Equestria history. Following in her mother's path, Jasmine is also a designer. You see, Carousel Boutique is split into two separate stores. The left side is Jasmine's shop and the right side is Rarity's shop. While they are family, Rarity and Jasmine do compete against each other giving family competition a whole new meaning. Spike's job is to keep their rivalry from getting too extreme. As for Rarity, she is now one of the most famous designers in Equestria. In a recent poll in Faux Magazine, they rank Rarity as 4th in the 'Top 10 Best Designers' list. Rarity's goal is to become number one. Her daughter has the same goal too.

Next we have Rainbow Dash. She is still living in Cloudsdale, but not by herself anymore. Rainbow Dash lives with her husband Blue Thunder and their child, a pegasus named Skyline. Yes, I know, your probably like...how the heck is she married to the guy that ponynapped her and tried to give her to Alexei? It all started when Blue Thunder returned to Ponyville awhile back. The first thing Blue Thunder received when he set foot in town was a quick smack to the face by a furious Rainbow Dash. Before she could hit him again, Blue Thunder told everyone how he had traveled around the world performing good deeds. He also met with his former teammates who told him they were sorry for what they did. When his teammates asked Blue Thunder if he wanted to return to the racing circuit, Blue Thunder refused their offer saying that he had a situation regarding a certain pony to deal with. That pony was none other than Rainbow Dash. It turns out during his travels, Blue Thunder realized that he actually did have feelings for Rainbow Dash, just like how she had feelings for him. However, when Blue Thunder tried to tell this to Rainbow Dash, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Blue Thunder refused to give up. After many failed attempts and slaps to the face later, Rainbow Dash finally forgave Blue Thunder. After a few weeks of dating, Rainbow Dash and Blue Thunder got married. As for their son, Blue Thunder, he's...well, pretty much like Rainbow Dash. Hot-headed, competitive, a big ego, hates to lose, and never backs down from a challenge. Especially if it has anything to do with flying. A perfect spitting image of his mother. Speaking of his mother, Rainbow Dash no longer performs with the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash was forced to retire when she became pregnant with Skyline. However, that doesn't mean Rainbow Dash isn't still with the Wonderbolts. She is currently the Wonderbolt Captain in charge of training the new recruits at the Wonderbolt Academy. Lightning Dust was the pony who ended up taking Rainbow Dash's position on the team. Skyline's dream is to join the Wonderbolts and follow in the path of his mom.

After her is Fluttershy. Not much is different about Fluttershy's life. She still lives in the same cozy cottage with her animals. I guess you could say the animals she has are different that from the animals she had 30 years ago. Yes, Fluttershy no longer has Angel. She passed away. It was hard at first, but Fluttershy was able to move on from Angel's death. As for her family, Fluttershy lives with her husband Demure and their child Chary. Both pegasus. When Fluttershy was dating with Demure, it took till their 12th date before either of them said anything to each other, but when they did, Fluttershy and Demure both uttered the same words. Those words were 'Will you marry me?" Their wedding took place at Fluttershy's house. As for their child Chary, she is very shy and quiet. Similar to Fluttershy, Chary is cautious, scared, and timid. However, Chary has this brutal/crazy side that is sometimes unleashed during certain situations. Remember how Fluttershy has that same side too? It turns out Chary inherited it from her mother. She may be kind, but you do not want to make Chary mad or you will regret it.

Continuing on is Applejack, or should I say, owner of Apple Acres. The reason is after Granny Smith passed away, Applejack found out in Granny Smith's will she left the deed and title for Apple Acres to Applejack, who she said would be the pony to take over Apple Acres if anything happened to her. As Granny Smith had hoped, Applejack has done an amazing job taking care of Apple Acres. Not only has Apple Acres become more popular, but it has also expanded. It is now three times the size it used to be. Of course, that meant Applejack would have to hire more ponies as workers to help take care of Apple Acres along with Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and her family. Speaking of her family, Applejack is married to a pony named Lodi. Their child is named Melrose. Both earth ponies. The story behind how Applejack met Lodi is an interesting one. It all happened during a rodeo competition in Fillydelphia. Both Applejack and Lodi competed in it. During the finals, Applejack ended up losing to Lodi. During his victory speech, Lodi asked Applejack to marry him. She of course said yes. The wedding took place at Apple Acres. Their child Melrose is just like Applejack. A rough and tough country cowgirl who doesn't mind getting dirty. This unfortunately gets her ridiculed and taunted by boys. Those taunts are quickly diminished after Melrose sets them straight...the hard way. Applejack's dream is for Melrose to take over Apple Acres one day.

Finally, we have Pinkie Pie. She no longer lives in Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie now lives in her own house with her husband Party Bash and their child, an earth pony named Jester. You probably remember Party Bash as Vinyl Scratch's younger brother who loves to host parties. The reason behind why Pinkie Pie and Party Bash got married is actually pretty simple. Pinkie Pie loved to put together parties and Party Bash loved to host parties. A crazy match made it heaven. Their wedding was even crazier. So crazy I can't go into much detail but there was a contraption called the Super Ultra Deluxe Party Cannon 3.0 that Pinkie Pie invented. It could shoot out confetti, balloons, cake, ice cream, and practically anything you could imagine. Yeah...that kind of crazy. Their child Jester loves to preform. Acting, stand-up comedy, improve, and ventriloquism are his favorites. Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, and Jester, AKA the 'Party Family'. Give them a call and they will give you the party of your dreams...or your nightmares.

Now that you know about the old mane 6, it is time I introduced you to the new mane 6. Nicknamed 'The New Generation'. You see, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are no longer the users of the Elements of Harmony. Their time using them ended. Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester are now the new users of the Elements of Harmony. Summer - Element of Magic, Skyline - Element of Loyalty, Chary - Element of Kindness, Melrose - Element of Honesty, Jasmine - Element of Generosity, and Jester - Element of Laughter. Similar to before with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Princess Solana was the pony who pretended to be Nightmare Moon in order to the test Summer and her friends to see if they could wield the Elements of Harmony. As Princess Solana had hoped, Summer and her friends were able to successfully use the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. That is why they now are the current owners of the Elements of Harmony.

Now then, I guess I should explain to you what has happened with the others. Let's start off with the Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Well...Ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders. You see...they now have their cutie marks. Not like now-now, I meant they got them now. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were able to get their cutie marks during their last year in school. Apple Bloom still lives at Apple Acres and assists Applejack with the farm. Even taking over it while Applejack is busy. I guess you could call Apple Bloom the co-owner of Apple Acres. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's current location is unknown at the moment, but they do return to Ponyville from time to time to hang out with Apple Bloom. Next is Diamond Tiara, or should I saw, the most successful business pony in Equestria. You see, after graduating from school, she went on to work with her dad Filthy Rich in the family business. After her father stepped down, Diamond Tiara took his spot. Not only has the company grown in size, but also is profit. She also happened to hire her best friend Silver Spoon as her personal secretary. Diamond Tiara is what you could call extremely filthy rich at the moment. What I mean by that is she is one of the richest ponies in Equestria. Third out of ten to be exact. Next is Cheerilee. She is still the teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. She was offered by many colleges to become a professor, but she refused saying that kids were her life. Cheerilee has not once regretted that decision since. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had not one, but two kids. A female pegasus named Grace and a male unicorn named Shield. The future of the Crystal Empire is looking bright with hope. I think that about covers it. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this quick update on what has taken place in Equestria during the last 30 years. Now back to the main story. Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester are about to find themselves faced against a new enemy that is ready to make his grand appearance.


	2. The Other Brother

Chapter 2  
The Other Brother

Alexei, the Dragon of Darkness, attempted to take over Equestria with Discord and his army of shadow dragons more than 10,000 years ago. The Dark Ages. In the end, his plan was thwarted by the Elemental Warriors when he was sealed in stone. After Alexei was resurrected, he tried to take over Equestria once again, but ultimately he was defeated by the chosen one, Flareon. It was thought at the time of Alexei's defeat that Equestria would never have to fear the darkness ever again. That however, wouldn't be the case. It was a normal day of death and despair in the valley of death, AKA Death Valley. A rabbit, seem to be lost after exiting from a nearby forest, obliviously wandered into Death Valley. As the rabbit was digging around in the ground in search of food, a black claw suddenly shot out from the dirt. The rabbit was so startled in ran away back to the forest in terror. Meanwhile, in Canterlot Castle, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight were shown standing before Princess Solana in the throne room. Solana had just finished speaking to one of her royal guards. After he left the room, Solana let out a deep exhausted sigh. "Being a princess sure is hard work," Solana said as she sat back down in her throne chair.

"You're going a great job Solana," Twilight replied with a smile.

"You think Princess Celestia can cover for me again so we can take a little vacation?" Solana asked, "There's this beautiful resort I've heard about. I really want to go there."

"I think you've had Celestia cover for you enough times already this month...Princess Solana," Flareon replied sternly.

"Dad...I told you, call me Solana," she said trying to hold back a smile, "It feels weird when you and mom call me that. I don't know why. It just does."

"So...Prince Lunick isn't back yet?" Twilight asked. In response, Princess Solana shook her head.

"No...not yet," Solana replied, "Lunick sent me a letter a few minutes ago saying things in the Azure Kingdom would take at least another day. At best, he would be back by tomorrow evening." As the ponies were enjoying their talk, the throne doors suddenly burst open. When they turned around to see what the commotion was about, their hearts froze solid. Standing in the doorway was a black dragon who was wearing a smirk of pure evil on his face. It was Flareon who was the first to speak.

"No...it's not possible," Flareon muttered with his eyes widened in shock, "You can't...be...Alexei?!" In response, the dragon began to laugh. The sound of his laughter was enough to send chills down your spine.

"So close, but wrong!" the dragon yelled, "I take it by the way this dump of a city is still standing means that idiotic moron is dead. Am I right?"

"You're not talking about Alexei? Are you?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Ding, ding, ding...give the miss a cookie!" he proclaimed happily, "Yes...that's exactly who I'm talking about. So...who killed him?" He then paused for a second before pointing his claw at Flareon. "Let me guess...you?"

"How did you know?" Flareon asked, "Who are you?"

"Judging by your crazy high power level, there's no doubt in my mind that you could have killed him," the dragon replied, "I give you my thanks." Before Flareon could reply back, Discord walked into the room. When Discord saw the dragon, he froze in terror and immediately hid behind Solana's chair. In response, the dragon burst out laughing. "If it isn't the Master of Chaos and Mischief himself, or should I say...the domesticated pet. It isn't hard for me to realize that is what you've become Discord. Such a pity. You're as useless as always."

"What...what are you doing here?" Discord stuttered.

"I'm back! What else?" the dragon replied. He then pointed at Flareon again. "I command you to tell me your name!"

"Flareon. Now tell me yours," Flareon said in a serious tone.

"My name is Van!" he replied before taking a bow, "Flareon! I thank you! I thank you so much! You were able to do what I couldn't. I could kiss you on the cheek if I wasn't so disgusted with your entire species."

"Why are you here Van? Who are you? Are you related to Alexei?" Princess Solana asked. All she received was Van wagging his finger at her.

"I really don't want to go into too much detail because it's just too boring, but I will say this," Van replied with a mischievous smirk, "I'm going to kill every last one of you." In a blink of an eye, Flareon jumped in front of Van and quickly shot a fireball at him. However, it went right through his body. In response, Van couldn't help but slap his right knee as he kneeled down in laughter. He soon got back up. "You think I was dumb enough come here on my own accord with my current weak body after being sealed for practically forever? You're some kind of stupid that's for sure. I don't know how Alexei lost to someone as clueless as you Flareon. Ever heard of a shadow clone?"

"If you think I'm going to let you harm anyone you're solely mistaking Van," Flareon replied angrily, "I defeated Alexei and I'm sure as hell going to defeat you!"

"Sorry gramps...not interested," Van said without a moment's thought, "I doubt a pony who's clearly past his prime could give me decent challenge. Maybe like 20 or so years ago, but not now. What I'm really interested in is this multiple power source coming somewhere not too far from here. There lies the challenge I'm looking for."

"You can't be talking about Ponyville?!" Solana exclaimed with her eyes widened in horror. She suddenly ran at Van, but was immediately held back by Discord and her parents. "That's where Summer is!"

"Bingo little miss princess!" Van stated happily, "When I get all my power back you can bet that's the first place I'm going after! Canterlot is second of course." He then turned around and waved his right claw nonchalantly as he walked away. "I already wasted enough time talking to you losers. Bye!" With that, the shadow of Van vanished without a trace. It was awhile before Princess Solana finally regained her composure. At that moment, Flareon noticed Discord was fidgeting about nervously.

"Discord...do you know who that was?" Flareon asked. After Discord let out a sigh, he started to tell Flareon, Twilight, and Solana the story about Van.

"Van is actually Alexei's younger brother," Discord replied, "Early on 10,000 years ago, just after the Dark Ages began, Alexei and Van constantly argued to how they were going to take over Equestria. Alexei was more technical like a brain surgeon, while Van was more reckless like a raging bull. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between them. In the end, Van lost to Alexei and was sealed into a stone ball and buried underground. That is why there are not any records of Van. Many ponies confused Van as Alexei. They do look near identical after all. As for why Van is alive, I think it may be because of how after Alexi died, the seal on Van started to weaken over time. That is how he was able to break free. As for Van's personality, you saw it for yourself. He is very...awkward, crazy, and immature. Completely opposite of his older brother. Not to mention, Van always picked on me."

"Is he strong?" Twilight asked.

"Very," Discord replied, "It took Alexei 3 straight days to beat him. When he returns to full power, Van will most likely come here to Canterlot and attempt to destroy it. What worries me though is how Van said he was planning to go after the multiple power source he sensed in Ponyville. That can only mean one thing. Van is targeting Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. The new users of the Elements of Harmony." He then turned to Solana. "Princess Solana, you know what needs to be done."

"Yes Discord. I'll send a letter to Summer and ask her to come here with her friends so that I can speak with them personally to explain the situation," Solana replied. Later on, in the castle throne room, Summer and her friends were shown standing before Princess Solana.

"Mom, what's on going?" Summer asked, "You told me it was urgent."

"Yes my daughter...it is," Solana replied, "You see...it's about a dragon named Van who appeared here not long ago. He proclaims himself to be Alexei's younger brother." The ominous silence lingered in the air until Summer spoke.

"Alexei had a brother? No way!" Summer exclaimed, "I read most of all the books in Golden Oak Library and the Canterlot Archives and I've never seen anything regarding that dragon named Van. Maybe he's lying about being Alexei's brother."

"No, Van isn't lying Summer," Solana replied, "Discord told me that he is indeed Alexei's younger brother. Discord wouldn't lie about something like that."

"How can we be sure to trust Discord anyway?" Skyline asked, "What if he's working with Van as a spy?"

"Don't be ridiculous Skyline," Melrose replied, "Just because he pranked you at your birthday party last year, you've always been saying things like that about him." In response, Skyline scuffed at her and refused to say anything more.

"Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. I'm giving you a very important mission. Van will most likely be targeting you. As the new user of the Elements of Harmony, your job is too protect Ponyville and its residents," Solana stated, "I'm counting on you."

"What about Flareon?" Chary asked, "He's the chosen one that defeated Alexei. Wouldn't it be better if we let Van up to him? I mean...Van sounds really scary."

"My father's time has passed. He can't keep protecting Equestria forever. It is time for the New Generation, you six, to protect Equestria," Solana replied, "I have absolute faith in you. I know you can do it."

"Darn right we can do it!" Skyline proclaimed confidently, "We'll kick Van's butt so bad, he'll wish he hadn't come back to life!"

"There goes Skyline again," Jasmine said with a sigh, "Have you forgotten will be going up against Alexei's brother? Remember how Flareon had to sacrifice his life in order to defeat Alexei?"

"Yeah? So what Jasmine?" Skyline asked sarcastically, "I know what Flareon did, but I don't plan on dying. Not as long as I still have my dream of joining the Wonderbolts. Van doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"Yes...we get it already," Jester replied.

"You can count on us mom," Summer stated proudly, "I promise we won't let you down."

"I know you won't Summer," Solana replied with a smile as she patted Summer on the head, "You six represent the future of Equestria. No matter what comes you way, you have the power to move through it. May the gods bless and protect you." After saying goodbye to Princess Solana, Summer and her friends left the castle and headed for the train station. As they were traveling back to Ponyville, Summer soon found herself getting lost in thought. The fact that Van would be targeting them worried her, but as she wasn't worried. As long as she had her friends, Van wouldn't be able to shatter their hope. The future of Equestria depended on them, the new mane six, the new users of the Elements of Harmony, the New Generation.


	3. Age Before Youth

Chapter 3  
Age Before Youth

The Old Generation contains Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The New Generation contains Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. If these generation fought against in a contest of sorts, who would think would win? Would age and experience be able to conquer over youth and energy? Or would it be the opposite? The answer to that question would soon be answered after a certain cocky pony ran his mouth a little too much. Did you guess Skyline? If you did, you were right. It all began one afternoon at Apple Acres. Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight had come to visit Ponyville for the weekend. To welcome them back, Applejack decided to host a picnic. Included were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Along with Summer and her friends. Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. This left Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh to take care of the farm. After they were finished eating their food, everyone started to mingle and talk about miscellaneous things, that is until, Skyline happened to bring up the subject of their generations. "Listen Flareon, you, Twilight, and the others can leave Van to us. We got this," Skyline said confidently, "After all, you guys...are...ya know."

"Ya know...what?" Flareon asked.

"Retired," Skyline replied without thinking. Immediately, an argument broke out.

"Are you kidding? Retired?!" Applejack exclaimed, "Skyline! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just saying, in your advanced age, you can't keep up with us. The New Generation," Skyline replied, "Van is out of your league. It's best if you let us deal with him."

"Skyline...please...that's enough," Chary muttered.

"Yeah Skyline!" Melrose shouted, "I mean...you're right, but that doesn't mean you need to say it like that. They can't help being old."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...hold on," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "You six honestly think you're better than us? That just because you're younger, that automatically means we can't do what you can?"

"Yeah," Summer and the others replied together. In response, a smirk spread across Flareon's face. You could tell right away Flareon had an idea.

"How about a little friendly competition then? Us against you? The New Generation vs the Old Generation?" Flareon asked sarcastically, "Whoever wins proves they are the superior and furthermost ultimate generation?"

"Bring it on!" Skyline burst out confidently. His friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then," Flareon replied as he, Twilight, and their friends stood up, "Let's do it!" Thus began the competition featuring ponies from two separate generations in a winner-take-all battle. Who would win? New? Old? Only time could tell as Applejack had her workers design six different games for them to play. An hour later, everything was set. First up was Jester vs Pinkie Pie in a party style face-off. Whoever could set up a party area faster would win. As they got ready, Jester turned his head.

"The first win is ours mom," Jester said confidently.

"Good luck honey," Pinkie Pie replied with a smile. Once Applejack blew the whistle signaling the start, Pinkie Pie and Jester quickly got to work customizing their party area as fast as possible. At first Jester took the lead, but that lead only lasted for one second before Pinkie Pie blew by him. She was done before Jester even got half-way. It was no contest at all. Pinkie Pie had won easily. A defeated Jester walked back to his friends with his head held down.

"Sorry everyone," Jester muttered. Melrose patted him softly on the back.

"Don't worry about it," Melrose replied, "It's only 0-1. It's not over yet! We can still win."

"I'm up next," Jasmine said, "Time to show my mom once and for all I'm just as good as a designer as her." The second match would feature Jasmine vs Rarity in a fashion designing face-off. Whoever could design a country-style dress the fastest would win. As Jasmine and Rarity sat down near their sowing machines, Jasmine turned to face Rarity. "I've wasted for this moment mom. Time to prove to you how good I am!"

"I'm looking forward to it dear," Rarity replied with a smile, "Good luck."

"Same here," Jasmine said. After Applejack blew the whistle, the two ponies got started designing their dresses. Their needles were moving so fast you could hardly see them. Similar to before, Jasmine got the lead first, but it didn't last long because Rarity blew by Jasmine before she knew what hit her. The battle didn't even last five minuets before Rarity was finished. Jasmine only got 3/4 done with her dress. Rarity had won giving her team a 2-0 lead. Things were already looking grim for the New Generation. Jasmine was too embarrassed to say anything to her friends.

"It's ok Jasmine," Summer said in a reassuring voice, "We can't give up yet."

"Darn right we can't!" Skyline protested, "This can't end with us not even getting a single win! It's pathetic!" The third match would be Melrose vs Applejack in a lasso endurance battle. Whoever could lasso the longest would get the win. As Jasmine and Applejack got ready, Applejack turned to her left.

"I won't blame you Jasmine if you and your friends want to give up now and apologize," Applejack said with a smirk.

"Not gonna happen mom," Jasmine replied sarcastically, "A member of the Apple Family never gives up!"

"That's my girl," Applejack stated proudly. Not long after, the battle between them got started when Twilight blew the whistle. Seeing as how this would be awhile, both teams sat down and ate some popcorn Flareon heated up for this specific occasion. As expected, two hours went by and Melrose and Applejack were still going at it. Neither pony was close to giving up. Three hours later, things were finally slowing down. How they were able to continue for this long was beyond any logical thought. Just ask Twilight and Summer. Suddenly, Melrose collapsed on the ground. Not a moment later, Applejack reached her limit and fell down too. Though the third battle was close, the result was definite. Applejack had won and given her team a dominate 3-0 lead. Though the opportunity for Summer and her friends to win was long gone, they could at least settle for a tie. Skyline was beyond furious.

"What the heck?!" Skyline burst out in disbelief, "We're already down 0-3? Impossible!"

"It is what it is," Melrose said with an exhausted sigh. She could barely lift her head from the ground it was resting on. Applejack was sleeping besides her. She was out like a light. The fourth match would be Chary vs Fluttershy. Whoever could calm a raging bear down with words the quickest would win. Rainbow Dash would be the pony in charge of antagonizing the bears. Don't worry PETA. No bears were harmed in the making of this episode. After wishing each other good luck, Chary and Fluttershy waited for Applejack to blow the whistle. Once she did, Rainbow Dash released the two bears from their steel pen. As the bears stormed out, Chary and Fluttershy went to confront them. Using the most kind words in the English language, Chary and Fluttershy attempted to tame their savage beasts. Watching Chary and Fluttershy talk is like watching Beauty and the Beast. Only this is about ponies and bears. Just then, one of the bears broke out in tears and kneeled down before a pony. That pony was none other than Fluttershy. Like the other matches before it, Flareon's team won again. It was now 4-0 for the Old Generation. Even though their chance of victory was gone, Skyline refused to stop the competition.

"We aren't done yet!" Skyline shouted as he walked away, "All we need is one win! Just one! I'm gonna get it!" The fifth match would be Skyline vs Rainbow Dash. Whoever could make it around the obstacle course first would win. As Skyline and Rainbow Dash stood at the starting line, Skyline turned his head to the left. "Sorry mom, but I'm going full throttle. Try to keep up ok?"

"That's my line kiddo," Rainbow Dash replied as she spread out her wings. Skyline did the same. Soon after, Applejack blew the whistle. Immediately, Skyline and Rainbow Dash exploded from the starting line like two speeding rockets. They were flying so fast, all you could see were two blurs. It was neck-and-neck through most of the race. Just as they made it around the final turn, Skyline accidently went too fast and tried to slow down so that he could make the turn, but in doing so, Skyline allowed Rainbow Dash to pass him. He sped up in a desperate attempt to regain the lead, but it was too late. Rainbow Dash made it across the finish line before Skyline could vent his frustration. It almost seemed like a second ago Summer and her friends were blooming with confidence. That confidence was now nothing but despair and sorrow. Skyline was so devastated he didn't even bother to walk back to his friends. He just sat down at the picnic table and covered his face with his hooves.

"Look like it's my turn," Summer said as she followed after Flareon and the others. Her friends came along with her too, including Skyline. The final match would consist of Summer vs Flareon in a magic shooting face-off. Whoever could hit the moving bulls-eye target from 100ft. away would win. However, Flareon decided to add a last-minute rule.

"Summer, if you can hit that target, your team will automatically win," Flareon said amongst the gasps from Summer's friends.

"Seriously?!" Summer exclaimed surprised.

"Seriously," Flareon replied with a smile, "If you can hit the target that it is."

"Right...ok," Summer stuttered nervously, "I can do it."

"Alright Twilight! Start it up!" Flareon yelled. In response, Twilight started to run on a wooden treadmill that activated the contraption connected with the target. It was now moving up and down and it went to the right and then to the left. As if being 100ft. away wasn't hard enough. As Summer got herself positioned, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she charged up her magic. As second later, she let loose a magic ball forward. For awhile it seemed like her attack was going to hit the target, but it ended up missing the target by a hair. Summer was stunned at her result. Just then, she felt Flareon touch her softly on the shoulder. "Let me show you something Summer." As Flareon took position, he closed his eyes and charged up his magic. A couple of seconds later, he released a fireball forward at the target. It hit the target perfectly right through the middle. Summer and her friends were amazed and couldn't believe their eyes. However, Twilight and the others weren't. Not that it mattered, the Old Generation had defeated the New Generation 5-0. A clean sweep.

"How?! How did you do that?" Summer asked surprised.

"It's not to shoot where the target is, but where the target was moving," Flareon replied, "Every time the target would move the opposite direction, it would make a distinct sound. I was able to visualize the target in my mind and all I had to do was hit it."

"I see," Summer replied.

"Well then...we're waiting," Rainbow Dash said. Seeing as how they didn't have any another choice, Summer and her friends looked Flareon, Twilight, and the others squarely in the eyes.

"We're sorry," they replied together is a sincere tone.

"Apology accepted," Applejack said happily.

"For the record...we went easy on you," Skyline muttered. He was quickly wacked on the back of his head by Melrose. Everyone immediately burst out laughing. In the end, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends proved to Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester that while they were still young and full of potential, age and experience was an important quality they had yet to obtain.


	4. The Cutie Mark Diaries

Chapter 4  
The Cutie Mark Diaries

The Cutie Mark Chronicles featured Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie about how they got their cutie marks. Well, the Cutie Mark Dairies is kind of the same thing, but this time it's about how Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester got their cutie marks. I wanted to call it the Cutie Mark Chronicles 2, but I'm like...nah. I'll just call it Dairies. Whatever. It was a calm and peaceful day in Ponyville. A young male unicorn named Scribbles was shown walking through town. Shortly after, he made it to his destination. Golden Oak Library. After a few knocks to the door, it opened up and Summer appeared.

"Oh hi," Summer said with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Hello Summer. My name is Scribbles, a journalist from the Ponyville Chronicle. I'm writing a column about the New Generation and I was wondering if you could tell me how you got your cutie mark," he replied as he held up his pen and notepad.

"No problem Scribbles. I would be glad to," Summer said as she began to tell him her story, "It happened back when I was a filly and still living in Canterlot. It was late at night and I had once again snuck into the archives. I was dead set on learning my first spell, the teleportation spell. After a few failed attempts, I was almost ready to give up. I decided to give it one more go. Amazingly, I was able to pull it off and teleported to the other side of the room. I was so happy! It wasn't until I was back in my bedroom did I notice that I had gotten my cutie mark when I saw my reflection in the mirror."

"Thank you Summer," Scribbles replied as he put his pen and notepad inside his bag. After he said goodbye to Summer, Scribbles headed back into town to look for the next pony to interview. It wasn't long before he found Skyline exited from a nearby shop and quickly ran over to him. "Hey Skyline! Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," Skyline replied, "As long as it isn't one of those types of favors. If you know what I mean."

"No, no, no...it's just a simple interview," Scribbles said nervously, "I'm a writer for the Ponyville Chronicle and I wanted to ask how you got your cutie mark."

"Oh ok. Sure," Skyline replied, "It happened in Cloudsdale when I was a colt. Me and my friends were practicing flying when one of them asked about how my mom could do her legendary signature move, the Sonic Rainboom. When one of them asked if I could do it, I immediately said yes. It was a straight up lie, but seeing as how I didn't want to admit it, I was left with no other choice and flew high into the air. As I quickly began my descent at full speed, I soon found myself in danger of being repelled by the sound barrier. I didn't give up. With a last second burst, I managed to break through and preformed a Sonic Rainboom. When I made it back to my friends, they swarmed me before I knew it. I was surprised to find out that I had received my cutie mark. Also, even though I did the Sonic Rainboom, it wasn't exactly like the one my mom did. So I decided to call mine the Sonic Skyboom. Wanna see me do it? Be prepared because it will blow your mind dude! It's so awesome!"

"I'm good. Thanks Skyline," Scribbles said as he waved goodbye to Skyline and made way for his next destination. Apple Acres. Not long after, Scribbles made it to the farm grounds near the house when he found Melrose assisting her dad Lodi with a small wagon of fresh picked apples. Melrose's dog Biscuit, a German Shepard, was sleeping under a tree. After explaining to them why he was there, Lodi nodded his head and took the wagon away so that Scribbles could interview Melrose. "So Melrose, how did you get your cutie mark?"

"Are you sure Scribbles?" Melrose asked, "The story of how I got mine isn't that interesting."

"It's fine...I can relate," Scribbles replied, "I would be honored to hear your story."

"Ok," Melrose said, "It happened back when I was a filly. My mom had given me my very own apple tree to plant. I decided to call it Blossomy. After my dog Biscuit had dug a hole for me, I put Blossomy in the ground and covered it up. I didn't notice that I had got my cutie mark until my dad told me. He told me I probably got it after I planted Blossomy. That's how I got my cutie mark."

"I see...thank you Melrose," Scribbles replied, "I hope to read my article in the paper tomorrow. Bye!" After saying goodbye to Melrose, Scribbles left Apple Acres and headed for Fluttershy's cottage. After two knocks to the door, it opened and Demure appeared. "Excuse me sir. Is Chary home?"

"Yeah. She's in the back helping Fluttershy feed the animals," Demure said. He then lead Scribbles to the back of the house where Fluttershy and Chary were at. After explaining to everyone why he was there, Demure went to help Fluttershy while Scribbles and Chary went to sit at a picnic table. You could tell Chary was nervous because she kept staring at the ground.

"It's ok Chary. You don't need to be scared. I just want to know how to got your cutie mark," Scribbles said as he got his pen and notepad ready again. A couple of seconds later, Chary slowly nodded her head.

"Um...ok," Chary muttered as she lifted up her head, "I was a young filly helping my mom tend our animals. When she left to meet with the mail pony, I was alone by myself when a fight broke out between the animals over the food. I tried to call for my mom, but she was too far way to hear me. That's when I decided it was up to me to stop them from fighting. I was scared but I didn't want the animals to get hurt. I tried my best to end their fight. Thankfully, I was able to calm the animals down without any of them getting injured. When my mom came back, she was happy to find out that I had got my cutie mark. That's when I knew animals were what I was meant to do with my life. Just like my mom." Chary then paused and started blushing. "Was...was that ok?"

"Thank you very much Chary. You did a great job," Scribbles replied as he stood up, "Have a nice day." After saying goodbye to Chary, Scribbles headed for Carousel Boutique, his fifth destination. A few minutes later, he made it to Carousel Boutique and went inside. It didn't take him long to find Jasmine in her bedroom working on a new dress. "Hi Jasmine. My name is Scribbles. Would you mind speaking with me for a bit? It won't take long." In response, Jasmine turned off her sowing machine and turned around in her chair to face him.

"Aww...you're so cute wanting to ask me out," Jasmine said with a giggle.

"What?! No! I...I just wanted to know how you...you got...your cutie mark," Scribbles stuttered embarrassed with his face burning bright red.

"Oh...I see," Jasmine replied in a disappointed tone, "It actually happened in this house. I was a filly watching mom my design one of her dresses as I always did. I kept asking her if I could try making one myself, but my mom refused to let me saying I was still to young to operate a sowing machine. When my mom went to answer the door to receive some packages of materials she had offered, I took the opportunity to get on the sowing machine and try making a dress of my own. It actually wasn't hard for me to get used to the machine's controls. Not long after, I had finished designing my very first dress. When my mom got back, she was mad that I used the sowing machine without her permission, but when my mom saw the dress I made, she was more than happy. Not to mention, I found out that I got my cutie mark too. It was a memorable day I would never forget. I knew from that moment I was meant to be a designer like my mom."

"Thank you Jasmine," Scribbles said. He then said goodbye to Jasmine and left Carousel Boutique to head for his final destination, Party House. The home of Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, and Jester. After he arrived, Scribbles knocked on the door. Shortly after, the door opened and Jester appeared.

"Hi!" Jester said happily, "Are you here to order a party set-up? You want to buy the deluxe package or the super mega ultimate package? Or better yet...the mystery special package?" It took awhile for Scribbles to finally regain Jester's attention. When he did, Jester apologized for getting too carried away. "So...my cutie mark huh? Ok. It happened when I was a colt. My mom was scheduled to host a party at the old folks home, but something came up and she was forced to cancel it. I felt sorry for the ponies that were looking forward to the party, so I decided to go there and preform stand-up comedy I had practiced in my bedroom. When I got there, I was really nervous performing in front of a live audience for the first time, but those fears quickly vanished. After I was done, I could tell they really liked it. I was so happy. When I was talking to everyone about how I came up with the jokes, one of them pointed out that I had gotten my cutie mark. That was when I knew performing was my destiny."

"Thanks Jester," Scribbles replied as he put away his pen and notepad, "I have a feeling this article is going to be a great hit! I hope you and your friends take a look at it in tomorrow's paper. See ya later!" After saying goodbye to Jester, Scribbles left Party House and walked back home to get started on writing his article. In the end, Scribbles' article about the New Generation became extremely popular as it sold out within an hour.


	5. Mumbo Jumbo

Chapter 5  
Mumbo Jumbo

Kazam, also known as the Master Illusionist, is a shadow dragon created by Van that is a tricky and mischievous magician. In terms of rank, Kazam is the lowest ranking general out of the three in Van's army. He is laid back, carefree, and just likes to have a good time using his magic tricks to baffle and confuse ponies so much that they end up surrendering to him. Then Kazam kills them as a grand finale to his magic show. He is kind and ruthless at the same time. A deadly combination. It wouldn't be long before Summer and her friends would be up against Kazam marking the first trial sent by Van. It was normal day of dark despair in Death Valley. In the big mountain cavern, Van was having fun playing a game of shadow ping-pong against one of his clones. After scoring the final point giving himself the win, Van snapped his claw and his clone along with the table disappeared. After flexing his claws a few times, a smirk spread across his face. "I think I've regained enough power to bring what's-his-name back. I think it was Kadabra or Ala-something...whatever." After gathering enough dark magic in his right claw, Van fired it at the ground before him which erupted in black flames. After it dispersed, a black dragon with a hat, cane, and cape. When the dragon looked up at Van, he smiled and stood up.

"Hey! Lord Van!" the dragon exclaimed happily, "Wow...it's been awhile hasn't it? Glad to see you're alive and well! How about a magic trick for old times sake? You're going to love this one!" Before he could reach for his hat, Van held up his claw.

"Not now Sesame," Van replied.

"It's Kazam sir," he said with a sigh, "You always forget my name even though you were the one who gave it to me."

"What am I? A librarian? It's your fault for being so forgettable anyway!" Van stated angrily with his arms crossed.

"You're the same as always I see," Kazam as he adjusted his hat, "So...I take it you have a task for me?"

"That's what I like about you Abra. You're always on top of things," Van said happily amongst the frown by Kazam, "Yes, I do. Go to this town called Ponyville. Find these six strong ponies and fight them. You can kill them if you want. I don't care really. If they die against you then I guess they weren't the challenge I was looking for." Van then walked over to his throne chair and sat down. "Well...go on then. Quit standing there like a clueless buffoon."

"Yes sir," Kazam replied with a loyal salute. After being waved away nonchalantly by Van, Kazam turned around and left the cavern. With a peaceful mind, Van took this golden opportunity to take a nap. Later on, the town of Ponyville was in a complete uproar as Kazam was shown destroying hours and scaring ponies with his black fireballs. It wasn't long before Summer and her friends appeared with the Elements of Harmony.

"Stop right there you hideous beast!" Melrose shouted.

"Hideous?! I beg your pardon miss," Kazam replied with a scuff, "I find that term very rude and offense. The name's Kazam by the way."

"Like we care what you think!" Skyline exclaimed.

"One...two...six. You have to be them I'm guessing," Kazam said, "Let me be honest here. Lord Van has sent me here to kill you. Before I do that though, how about a magic show?"

"What? Magic show? Look...we don't have time for some stupid magic show!" Skyline protested, "We're here to seal you for good so you won't cause anymore trouble!" When Skyline tried to attack Kazam, he went right through his body as if he was a ghost. Kazam began to laugh when he saw the look on Skyline's face.

"Let the show begin!" Kazam exclaimed. With a snap of his claw, a shockwave suddenly emitted from his body, hitting everyone as it went past them. "Everything in this town is now under my control! For example...behold!" With a twirl of his cane it released a bright yellow light that soon vanished. At first it seemed nothing had happened, that is until, Melrose let out a scream.

"Skyline?! Is...is that you?" Melrose asked awkwardly.

"What are you taking about Melrose? Of course it's me!" Skyline replied as he turned around. When he saw Melrose, Skyline froze for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter. "Melrose! You're a guy! That's hilarious!"

"Same for you Miss Skyline," Melrose said sarcastically. When Skyline saw his reflection in a store window, he couldn't help but jump back in horror. Skyline was now a mare. It turns out the same thing happened to Summer and the others. Their gender had somehow been swapped. It didn't take them long to figure out who was the cause of this strange occurrence.

"Kazam! What the hell did you do to us?!" Skyline shouted angrily, "Change us back you bastard!" When Skyline tried to attack Kazam again, he disappeared before Skyline got near him and reappeared on top of a building.

"How are you liking the show so far? Isn't is the best?" Kazam asked with a mischievous chuckle, "Let's continue shall we?" After twirling his cane, a yellow light appeared again, but this time when it disappeared, Summer and her friends were surprised to find out the entire world was now upside down. As if being the opposite gender wasn't bad enough.

"Summer...I'm scared," Chary muttered.

"Don't worry Chary. Stay calm," Summer replied as she tried hard not to lose her mind, "We can't let him get to us!" With everyone tried to regain their composure, Kazam apparently was enjoying the show that was unfolding before him.

"What's the matter everyone? Give up yet?" Kazam asked.

"Not a chance!" Skyline yelled.

"Everyone! Hexagon Seal Formation! Now!" Summer shouted. In response, she and the others quickly got on top of some nearby houses. Soon Kazam found himself surrounded, but he didn't seem worried. Not one bit. It was obvious why because when everyone tried to seal him, he vanished before their beams reached him. "Where did he go?"

"Over here!" Kazam replied as he reappeared on top of another building. "Is that all you got? Fails in comparison to my amazing magic show!" He then started to twirl his can once more. "How about we spruce this battle up a bit?" Immediately, a yellow shot emitted from his cane and engulfed the area. When it went away, it seemed like nothing had changed, but something did. It was Summer who realized it.

"He changed the directions?" Summer asked.

"What the heck is going on?!" Skyline exclaimed, "How the hell is he doing this?" In turns out Kazam had swapped the directions of space. Right was now left, left was right, down was up, and up was down.

"Summer! What do we do now?" Jasmine asked in a panicked voice.

"I just want it to stop!" Chary exclaimed as she covered her face with her hooves. Summer took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to think up a plan on how to deal with Kazam and his super crazy magic.

"First our genders changed, then the world went upside down, and now the directions are the opposite," Summer muttered, "There's no magic I've ever heard or read about that can do this. So I don't know how to undo it. Not to mention, Kazam hasn't even bother to attack us yet." It was at that moment Summer realized she discovered something important. "Wait...he hasn't attacked us yet. Why? If Kazam wanted to he could probably kill us now, but he keeps on doing more stuff just to mess with our minds. Our minds. Our minds! That's it!" She then opened her eyes. "Skyline, Chary...everyone! None of this is real! It's just an illusion! Kazam must have put us in some sort of trance!" In response, the once happy and cheerful Kazam was now surprised and angry.

"How do we get out of it Summer?" Jester asked.

"Only one thing we can do," Summer replied as she held up her right hoof, "Force ourselves to wake up!" Before Kazam could intervene, Summer and the others used their hooves to hit themselves in the face. As a result, everything that Kazam had altered returned to normal. The entire time they were fighting Kazam had been in their minds. When they first met Kazam, he had somehow put them in a trance before any of them realized it. However, the real fight was only just beginning.

"So what?!" Kazam burst out angrily, "The fight isn't over yet! I can easily turn you all into piles of ash in a second!" It took him a few seconds before Kazam saw that he was being ignored. "What are you six whispering about?" In response, Summer turned around to face Kazam. You could tell by the look on her face she had come up with a plan.

"How about we make a deal Kazam?" Summer asked, "If you aren't impressed by our magic trick, we will surrender to you."

"You're joking right?" Kazam asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Summer replied, "You have my word."

"Hmm...interesting," Kazam said as he rubbed his chin and sat down on the ground, "Very well. Let's see what you got kid!" As Kazam got himself comfortable, Summer used her magic to bring over three wooden buckets from a nearby store. She then put one over Jester. After he was hidden from sight, Summer began to move and swap the bucket position over and over. Left to right, down and up, faster and faster. One minutes later, she stopped moving them.

"Alright Kazam," Summer said, "Which one is Jester in?"

"Seriously? That's your magic trick? That's like...child's play!" Kazam replied with a chuckle as he walked over to the three buckets. After some careful thought, Kazam reached for the bucket on the right and lifted it up. He was surprised to discover Jester was not under it. "What?! Impossible!" Kazam quickly reached for the other two buckets, but Jester wasn't under them either. Kazam couldn't believe his eyes. "There's no way! No way!" Kazam was so busy trying to figure out Summer's trick that he failed to notice he was surrounded by Summer and the others, along with Jester. When Kazam realized he was bested by Summer, he turned his head and looked at her.

"How did you did it?" Kazam asked.

"Sorry Kazam," Summer replied happily, "A magician never reveals her secrets!" Seeing as he had lost the fight fair and square, Kazam didn't even bother to escape and instead let Summer and the others use the Hexagon Seal Formation on him. A few seconds later, all that remained of Kazam was a stone statue.

"We did it!" Jasmine exclaimed as everyone began to celebrate their victory. They were successfully able to make it past the first trial sent by Van. However, their battle against Van wasn't over yet. It was only getting started. As for Kazam's statue, it was put in the Canterlot Castle Garden. What can I say, it makes for a great looking garden accessory. You also are probably wondering how Summer was able to pull off that final trick that managed to baffle the Master Illusionist Kazam. To tell you the truth, I don't know how she did it. One of the many confounding mysteries of this show.


	6. Over A Barrel Again

Chapter 6  
Over A Barrel Again

The first time Flareon, Twilight, and their friends visited the town of Appleloosa, they had a bit of trouble dealing with a stubborn herd of buffalo. Eventually, they were able to solve the dilemma between the Appleloosans and the buffalo before things got too far out of hand. Since then, they have visited Appleloosa many times without any problems. However, that was all about to change during one very special trip to that same town. What I mean by special was that Melrose was going to plant her apple tree Blossomy in the Apple Family Orchard where Bloomberg, Applejack's tree, was at. Like before, Blossomy was given the full comfort of the private train car, much to Rarity and Jasmine's dismay. Their argument against Blossomy was quickly diminished by Applejack. The ponies were split into the three other train cars. Flareon and Summer were in the first train car. Rarity, Applejack, Skyline, Fluttershy, Jasmine, and Rainbow Dash were in the second train car. Twilight, Melrose, Jester, Pinkie Pie, Chary, and Spike were in the third train car. This was actually perfect because in each train car there was someone who could heat popcorn. Flareon, Jasmine, and Spike. Ponyville's popcorn specialists. Once night fell, everyone got into their beds to get some shut-eye. They had a big day ahead of them. A lot bigger than anyone, even Melrose, was expecting. It wasn't long before Spike lost his patience with the girls' nonstop gossiping and decided to move to the private car and sleep with Blossomy instead. He found trees were better at being quiet. The next morning, things went off with a bang...literally. It felt as if the train was getting hit by a herd of buffalo ramming against it. Probably because that was exactly the case. Immediately, everyone jumped out of their beds and went to the windows to see what all the commotion was about. Meanwhile, Flareon, Summer, and Spike were still sleeping in their beds peacefully. Even with the train getting hit over and over, it didn't seem to interrupt their sleep. Talk about deep sleepers right? Just then, Twilight and the others happened to see two small buffalo, one boy and one girl, jump off the back of two bigger buffalo and land on top of the train. Their footsteps seem to be heading away towards the back of the train. It didn't take Rainbow Dash and Skyline more than a second to realize they were after Melrose's tree Blossomy. "Come on Skyline!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "We're not gonna let them take that tree!" As quick as a lightning strike, Rainbow Dash and Skyline flew out the window and landed atop the speeding train where the two small buffalo were. "Not so fast! If you think we're letting you steal that tree...you're dead wrong! I don't know why you're doing this...again, but if you stop now, we'll let you off the hook." The buffalo paid no attention to her and continued on down the train. Rainbow Dash and Skyline tried to stop them, but before they could get their hooves on them, the buffalo jumped down. As a result, Rainbow Dash and Skyline flew right into a train arch checkpoint. They soon fell down the ground unconscious. Like mother, like son, Deja Vu all around. Meanwhile, the two buffalo were seen unlocking the private train car containing both Spike and Blossomy. Twilight and the others could only watch as it quickly disappeared along with the buffalo herd. As everyone tried to figure out what was going on, Flareon and Summer appeared. They looked like they had just woken up.

"Hey guys," Flareon muttered as he rubbed his eye, "Did we miss anything?"

"Where the heck have you two been?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Uh...sleeping?" Summer asked awkwardly with a smile. Trying their best not to get mad at Flareon and Summer, the others decided it would be best to wait till they arrived at Appleloosa and ask Braeburn about this. After all, he was originally the one who thought up the treaty the Appleloosans and buffalo signed. Eventually, the train arrived at the Appleloosa Station. Not long after everyone got off the train, they were quickly met by Braeburn and three others ponies. One mare and two children, a colt and a filly.

"Welcome to Appleloosa everyone!" Braeburn shouted happily. He then pointed towards the ponies besides him. "This here is my lovely wife Honey Crisp, my son Akane, and my daughter Gala." The pony named Gala walked over to Applejack and Melrose.

"Nice to finally meet you Applejack, Melrose," Gala said. As she was shaking hooves with them, Flareon and Twilight took this opportunity to speak with Braeburn. Before they could utter a single word to him, Braeburn's smile immediately turned to a frown.

"Let me guess. The buffalo hijacked the train car containing Melrose's tree," Braeburn said.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Lucky guess?" Braeburn replied sarcastically, "No...I know why they did it. It's because of Chief Lightninghooves. Ever since he became chief of the buffalo, they have caused nothing but trouble for us. We thought at the time of Chief Thunderhooves' passing, his son Lightninghooves would still honor the same values his father held. Like the treaty he agreed with us on. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Not only has Chief Lightninghooves torn up our treaty, he has refused to let us use the lake we get our water from. He believes that lake is rightfully theirs because it is on their land. It we don't do something soon, all of our apple trees will dry up and die. I fear another war between the Appleloosans and the buffalo will break out if things continue like they are now. I beg of you Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. You have to help us! Please!"

"What about Sheriff Silverstar?" Flareon asked. In response, Braeburn shook his head slowly.

"He isn't with us anymore," Braeburn muttered, "His son, Golden Rifle, took over as sheriff after Silverstar passed away. He's tried his best to make peace with Chief Lightning Hooves, but to no avail." Flareon, Twilight, and Braeburn soon began to discuss ways to help deal with this situation. Later on, at night, Rainbow Dash, Skyline, and Spike were seen together at the buffalo camp safe and sound. They were speaking to Little Strongheart, or should I say, Big Strongheart. She wasn't so small anymore. She was a full-grown buffalo. Besides her were the same two small buffalo that stole the train car containing Melrose's Blossomy. Those buffalo were her kids and Chief Lightninghooves was her husband.

"Rainbow Dash...I'm really sorry about what my kids did," Strongheart said, "Please forgive me. It's my fault."

"Don't worry...it's ok," Rainbow Dash replied, "What I want to know is why this happened again. I thought the buffalo and the Appleloosans had a truce?" Just then, Chief Lightninghooves walked forward.

"That so-called truce no longer exist," Lightninghooves said sternly, "Your name is Rainbow Dash correct? Let me to you a story. Ever since the buffalo have roamed this land, we have used the lake to get our water. For generations and generations my family has used that lake. That is, until, the Appleloosans came and took that lake as their own. I have told my father time and time again that this wrongful act should not stand, but he refused to listen and let the Appleloosans get away with doing this. That is why I intend to get the rights to our lake back from them. No matter the cost. If a war must happen, we will have no choice."

"But if that happens...won't the Appleloosa trees die?" Skyline asked, "That just doesn't seem right."

"That is not of my concern," Lightninghooves replied.

"Look...I know you don't want a war to happen. You have a wife and kids. You just want to protect them. I know because I also have a family," Rainbow Dash said as she put her hoof around Skyline's back, "That is why I'm begging you...please let me talk to the Appleloosans. I could try to get them to reason." It was awhile before Chief Lightninghooves spoke.

"Very well Rainbow Dash. I will give you one chance," Lightninghooves replied, "If you aren't able to convince the Appleloosans that the lake is rightfully ours, then I will have no choice but to forcibly take it back from them." After nodding her head, Rainbow Dash signaled for Skyline and Spike to follow her to Appleloosa. Chief Lightninghooves went with them, but promised to let Rainbow Dash handle it. They had to make sure a war between the Appleloosans and the buffalo didn't happen...again. The first one was bad enough. It was lucky that it ended before anyone got seriously hurt. The next day, Rainbow Dash, Skyline, Spike, and Chief Lightninghooves made it to Appleloosa, where they were quickly met by Flareon, Twilight, Braeburn, Golden Rifle, and everyone else.

"Look...Golden Rifle, the lake you're using is rightfully the buffalo's," Rainbow Dash said.

"But we need the lake for our apple trees!" Golden Rifle exclaimed. He then turned to Chief Lightninghooves, "Please! Let us use the lake again! We only got two more days before all our trees die!"

"Why should I?" Lightninghooves replied, "You used our lake without our permission. It serves you right for your apple trees to wither away. Maybe now you'll finally realize your own naïve foolishness." Just as the tension between Sheriff Golden Rifle and Chief Lightninghooves was about to reach boiling point, Summer stepped in between them.

"This is ridiculous you two. Fighting never solves again," Summer said a serious tone. "Chief Lightninghooves, I know the lake is the buffalo's, but the Appleloosans need that water for their orchard. Sheriff Golden Rifle, it was wrong for you and the Appleloosans to use the lake without first asking for the buffalo's permission. I'm sure they would have let you use it if you would've asked. Now then...the best way to solve this problem is for you guys to work together." Thanks to Summer's speech, Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle's attitude suddenly changed.

"She's right," Golden Rifle said apologetically, "We don't need to fight like this."

"I completely agree sheriff," Lightninghooves replied with an apologetic smile, "I'm confident we can find a peaceful way to settle this." As Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle began to think up a way both of them could be happy, Flareon let out a sigh of relief.

"All's well that ends I guess," Flareon said.

"Yeah...not to mention, this time a war didn't break out," Twilight replied, "Wait...how did that happen last time anyway?"

"It was because Pinkie Pie sung that terrible Share-and-Care song," Flareon said, "Got Chief Thunderhooves and Sheriff Silverstar so mad, they ended up fighting each other." After looking around, he noticed two ponies were missing. "Speaking of Pinkie Pie...where did she and Jester go?" That question was quickly answered when Pinkie Pie and Jester were shown on top of a stage in western-style costumes. Sensing immediate danger, Flareon tried to stop them, but he was too late as they began to sing a song about the importance of sharing. It was sort of similar to Pinkie Pie's Share and Care song, but it was worse. Much worse. It was so bad that when it ended, Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle were at each other's throats.

"I don't know why, but that song made me really angry!" Lightninghooves exclaimed, "So angry that I forget what we were doing just now."

"Same here," Golden Rifle replied, "Oh wait! Now I remember. We were talking about how you weren't letting us our the lake! We need the water for our apple trees!"

"It's our lake and you know it sheriff!" Lightninghooves shouted, "I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm left without a choice. I declare war!"

"Bring it on!" Golden Rifle yelled, "We'll beat you like we beat you before! How about we agree on a showdown at high noon?"

"Deal," Lightninghooves replied. He then turned around and walked away without a backwards glance. Flareon, Twilight, Summer, and the others were shocked and dumbfounded at how everything had turned so sour, so quickly. It wasn't long before everyone remembered it was Pinkie Pie and Jester's fault, but they didn't have time to dwell on that, they had more pressing problems to worry about. Specifically, a war. Flareon and Twilight with Summer's help tried to get Sheriff Golden Rifle to reconsider, but he wouldn't listen to either one of them. Three hours later, the tower clock struck noon. Not a second later, a large heard of buffalo, lead by Chief Lightninghooves, were seen charging towards Appleloosa in the far distance. Sheriff Golden Rifle and the Appleloosans quickly got their pie cannons, pie catapults, and pie-type weapons ready. After all, the best way to defeat a herd of buffalo is by the use of apple pies. As the buffalo made it through the barricades, the battle between the Appleloosans and the buffalo got underway. It if wasn't for the fact that the battle was so funny with all the pies being thrown around and hitting the buffalo in the face, this would actually be pretty enjoyable to watch. However, that wasn't the case. This was much more serious. It wasn't long before Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle met before the town hall. As they rushed at each other, a pillar of fire suddenly erupted between them, freezing them in their tracks. After the fire dispersed, Flareon in Flame God Mode was shown standing before them.

"Enough!" Flareon burst out. His voice was so loud, both the Appleloosans and the buffalo stopped what they were doing. "This...ends...now! No more fighting. No more battles. This war is done!"

"Get out our way Flareon," Golden Rifle said strongly, "This is between me and him."

"No," Flareon replied without hesitation, "If you two want to let our your anger at each other...then direct it at me. There's no reason for anyone else to get injured here." In response, Lightninghooves and Golden Rifle lowered their heads signaling that they were done fighting. Shortly after, they stated to everyone that the war was over. To prove this, Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle exchanged an apologetic hoofshake. No one was more happy than Big Strongheart.

"Thank goodness this is over," Strongheart said as she let out a relieved sigh. She then turned to Flareon. "I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem Strongheart," Flareon replied, "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." Just then, Chief Lightninghooves and Sheriff Golden Rifle appeared. They were both smiling.

"We have agreed on a new truce," Lightninghooves said happily.

"The lake will be split into two sides," Golden Rifle said as he showed them the paper they signed, "We get the right side and the buffalo get the left side. That way both the Appleloosans and the buffalo are satisfied. Just do us favor next time ok?" He then pointed to Pinkie Pie and Jester. "Don't let those two sing that horrible song again." In response, everyone except for Pinkie Pie and Jester burst out laughing. In celebration for the new treaty, Appleloosa hosted a huge party. Both ponies and buffalo were shown having a good time. To top off the party, everyone got to enjoy some of the new apple-flavored ice cream the Appleloosans had made for such an occasion. It was beyond delicious. In the end, Melrose got to plant her tree Blossomy besides her mom's tree Bloomberg in the family orchard.


	7. The Anti-Boyfriend Defense Team

Chapter 7  
The Anti-Boyfriend Defense Team

There is nothing a dad fears more than his daughter dating. It is probably the worst thing a father can go through. You want your daughter to be happy, but you also want her to be safe too. Still though, you don't want to become a sort of crazed stalker determined to make sure your daughter is ok during her date with her boyfriend. It never turns out well, especially if you're caught spying by your own daughter. That is an automatic week of not being spoken to and ignored. Even with knowing all this, Spike and Lodi wanted to keep their daughters safe, no matter the cost or risk. They would soon learn the consequences of their actions the hard way. Unfortunately for Flareon, he would accidentally be forced into their mess by random chance. It was a peaceful mid-morning in Ponyville. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, if you didn't happen to notice Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh hiding behind a pile of bushes. Each of them was looking through binoculars. They seemed to be carefully staring at the same thing while they whispered quietly. "How's it looking at your end Lodi? Notice any suspicious?" Spike asked.

"No...not yet," Lodi replied, "How about you McIntosh?"

"Nope," Big McIntosh muttered.

"Wait! I saw B2 make a move," Lodi whispered, "I'm guessing it was some sort of hidden seductive tactic...didn't work though. G2 managed to resist it."

"Good," Spike quickly replied, "If B2 tries that again...tell me. I'll set that dirty-minded bastard straight. I ain't letting B2 think he can win over G2 that easily."

"Rodger that Spike," Lodi said, "Make sure you keep an eye on B1. I don't trust him. Not with the way he's eying G1."

"Don't worry...I will," Spike whispered. As the three of them continued to spy on whatever they were spying on, Flareon, who was once again visiting Ponyville with Twilight for the weekend, happened to stumble upon Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh. Curious as to what they were doing so secretly like, Flareon decided to head over to them. He would eventually come to regret doing so. You'll know why very soon.

"Hey guys," Flareon said, "What are you doing?" In a blink of an eye, the three of them quickly grabbed Flareon and pulled him behind the bushes before their targets discovered their presence. "Whoa! Take it easy guys! What the heck are you doing hiding behind these bushes with binoculars anyway?"

"Be quiet!" Spike whispered loudly, "We're on an important mission!"

"Mission? What mission?" Flareon asked curiously.

"See for yourself," Lodi replied as he gave Flareon his binoculars. As Flareon put the binoculars over his eyes, he carefully looked through them in search of their so-called mission. When Flareon saw what that mission was, he slowly put the binoculars down and gave them back to Lodi.

"All I see is Jasmine and Melrose having a picnic with two boys," Flareon said. In response, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh shivered uncontrollably.

"Exactly," Spike replied angrily.

"So what?" Flareon asked obviously.

"So what? So what?!" Lodi exclaimed, "Don't you know who those two boys are? They're...they're...boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" Flareon asked confused, but when he put 2-and-2 together, he let out a sigh, "Oh...now I get it. You're spying on Jasmine and Melrose while they're on their date." He then paused for a few seconds. "Look you guys. You have to stop this now. I know why you're doing this, but you need to have trust in them."

"You know Flareon...I happen to remember you were the same way when Solana was dating with Lunick," Spike replied sternly.

"Hold on! That's not...I mean...you know...because...she," Flareon stuttered embarrassed.

"See? Told you," Spike replied, "You were the same way, so you know how we feel about this and why we need to keep a close eye on them." He then handed Flareon an extra pair of binoculars from a black supple bag. "Consider yourself an honoree member of the 'Anti-Boyfriend Defense Team'. I was the one who came up with the name by the way." Seeing as he was now stuck in this mess, Flareon had no other choice but to go along with Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh as they spied on Melrose and Jasmine's date. Thus begins the miscellaneous adventures of Flareon, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh. Ponyville's own secret team of ponies called the Anti-Boyfriend Defense Team. Their mission, to protect their daughters from the tyranny of the pure evil known specifically as boyfriends. An hour later, Melrose and Jasmine, along with their boyfriends, finally finished their picnic and left the park. After putting on fake mustaches, hats, and sunglasses to hide their identity, Flareon, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh quickly but silently followed after their targets. Shortly after, they arrived at the amusement park.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Flareon whispered, "Why don't we let them have fun and go home?" No one paid any attention to him. In the next couple hours, Flareon's team followed Jasmine and Melrose on every single ride and attraction they went on. When they went on the Tunnel of Love ride, Spike and Lodi feared for the worst. Thankfully though, much to Spike and Lodi's relief, there were no kisses shard between the girls and their boyfriends. Imagine for a second if there had been. I don't think even Flareon in Flame God Mode would be able to stop two very angry fathers from killing the boyfriends. After exiting the Tunnel of Love, Jasmine and Melrose went to get some food with the boys. Since they were hungry too, Flareon, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh also got food. It was probably the most awkward lunch Flareon ever had. Their stakeout at the amusement park continued for another two hours until the their Jasmine and Melrose decided they had enough fun and left the park with their boyfriends. Flareon's team immediately followed after them. This time the girls headed for the ice-skating rink. While they skated with their boyfriends, Flareon, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh skated right behind them. How the girls didn't notice their presence was beyond Flareon. Either they were that oblivious or they knew Flareon's team was following them. Flareon hoped for Spike and Lodi's sake it was the first one. He knew from experience the price to be paid for being caught spying on a girl's date. After ice-skating was the arcade, then a dip in the pond, and lastly, dinner at Apple Acres under the moonlight. The perfect ending. At this point Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh were just about to reach their limit. They were so paranoid that just by Melrose or Jasmine smiling caused them to twitch. Flareon knew this had to end, but his words reached deaf ears. Just then, Jasmine and Melrose were seen waving goodbye to their boyfriends as they headed back home. At first it seemed the day was over, but suddenly, Jasmine whispered something to Melrose, who slowly nodded her head. They soon disappeared behind the barn. Flareon was actually the only one to see this because Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh were too busy celebrating the fact that nothing serious happened between the girls and their boyfriends.

"Thank god today ended without any problems. Chalk up a win for the husbands!" Spike exclaimed happily as he high-fived Lodi.

"I hear that Spike!" Lodi replied.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh shouted with a hoof pump. Just then, a voice appeared from behind them that made their hearts skip a beat.

"I take it you guys had fun...stalking us," it said angrily. When Flareon and the others turned around, they saw Jasmine and Melrose standing before them. You could see their fury in their eyes. If looking could kill, they would've killed Flareon, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh 100 times over.

"Um...how long have you two known that we were following you?" Spike asked nervously.

"The...entire...time," Melrose grunted through her teeth.

"The reason we didn't bother exposing you sooner was because we didn't want those guys finding out our dads were stalkers," Jasmine said. She then turned to Flareon. "Let me guess...my dad forced you into this? Didn't he?"

"Yep," Flareon replied without hesitation. In response, Jasmine turned her attention to Spike and shook her head in disgust. Spike was too embarrassed to say anything to her. As Jasmine and Melrose began to vent their frustration towards their fathers and Big McIntosh, Flareon decided to step in. "Look Jasmine, Melrose...I know you're mad, I know you have the right to yell at them, and I know they need to apologize. But...they were just worried about you and your safety. When my daughter Solana was dating, I did the same thing too and got busted. Do I regret it? Yes, but I ended up realizing my baby girl was as all grown up. As a father, it's our duty to protect our daughters, so please, don't be mad at them."

"We know Flareon," Melrose muttered.

"Even though our dads should've been more trusting, we understand that they were worried about us," Jasmine said. Shortly after, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh were seen kneeling before Jasmine and Melrose.

"We're sorry," they apologized together.

"Apology accepted," Jasmine and Melrose replied with a smile.

"So...what about those guys you going out with?" Spike asked.

"Oh...them? We broke up," Melrose replied, "It didn't work out. They were nice and all, but not our type." Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh couldn't be more happier to hear those words. However, Melrose wasn't done talking. "We actually have a date tomorrow with these two stallions we happened to meet at the arcade a few days ago." After saying their goodbyes, Melrose headed inside her house, while Jasmine walked back home. Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh were frozen solid like cinderblocks after hearing that Jasmine and Melrose had another date planned. The next day, at the park, Melrose and Jasmine were shown having a picnic with their new boyfriends. In the bushes nearby, Spike, Lodi, and Big McIntosh were seen spying on them with binoculars. Flareon was also with them.

"How did I get stuck in this mess again," Flareon muttered with his right hoof covering his face. Bad luck is the correct response. Why though? That's simple. It's the sacred duty for a member of the Anti-Boyfriend Defense Team.


	8. Schooled

Chapter 8  
Schooled

Being a teacher can be a stressful and demanding job. Not to mention, the pay is terrible. At the same time though, it can be really fun and enjoyable. Being around kids can really brighten up your day. Just ask Cheerilee. She has been the teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse for 50 years. She knows the ins and outs of teaching better than anyone in Ponyville. So well that Cheerilee has been asked by many ponies to teach at their college and become a professor. She has refused them each time. She likes teaching kids and that's that. Would you believe that during her 50 years of teaching, Cheerilee has never missed a day of teaching? Amazing, I know right? Sadly for her, that world record streak would come to a crashing end when Cheerilee was struck with one of the worst flus she's ever got and one pony would come to her rescue. It all began one morning in Ponyville. A sick Cheerilee was using every ounce of her strength just to walk a few steps forward. "Almost...there...gotta...make it," Cheerilee murmured. How she had not collapsed as this point was beyond belief. A few minutes later, she happened to bump into Chary on her way to the schoolhouse. "Oh...hello Chary."

"Hi Cheerilee," Chary replied, "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Cheerilee said, "It's just a little cold is all. I won't let it keep me from teaching." Before she was able to move another inch, Cheerilee collapsed on the ground. Chary quickly helped her back up.

"Cheerilee...let me teach in your place while you concentrate on getting better," Chary replied confidently.

"Are you sure Chary?" Cheerilee asked.

"You can count on me Cheerilee," Chary replied, "I promise I won't let you or the kids down!" After saying goodbye to Chary, Cheerilee headed back home to get some well-deserved rest. Meanwhile, Chary flew over to the schoolhouse and managed to make it before the school bell rang. When she went inside, the kids were already in their seats. Some of them were waiting patiently and fully prepared, while some were goofing off throwing paper air planes and such. A typical school classroom. When the kids saw Chary, they were surprised to see her instead of Cheerilee. Immediately, one pony raised her right hoof in the air.

"Excuse me," she said, "Who are you? Where's Cheerilee?"

"I'm sorry everyone, but Cheerilee isn't feeling well and is taking a little time off to rest and get better," Chary replied, "My name is Chary and I will be your substitute teacher until she is fully healthy." In response, the kids began to smirk mischievously after hearing they would be having a substitute teacher. Chary had yet to realize the kind of unfortunate danger she was in for. The first sign of this was when Chary was teaching, most of the kids weren't paying any attention to her. She tried to get them to listen to her, but nothing worked. A few hours later, it was finally time for a break. "Ok everyone...it's recess time. We'll resume class in 30 minutes."

"Um...Miss Chary. We actually have one hour of recess," a pony lied.

"Really?" Chary asked, "I could of swore Cheerilee told me it was 30 minutes."

"No...it's actually one hour," he replied, "Maybe you heard her wrong."

"Oh...ok," Chary said unsure, "I guess we'll resume class in an hour then." In response, the kids happily rushed out of the classroom before Chary could blink. She soon followed after them. Similar to before, the kids paid no attention to her and continued to treat her like a doormat. However, Chary seemed to be letting this happen. She desperately wanted to show some back bone, but Chary knew that's not the kind of pony she was. The one thing Chary feared more than anything was letting that dark self of hers take control. She couldn't afford to let that happen, no matter what. Chary had to remain in control. Shortly after, recess ended and everyone returned to the classroom. Even though class resumed, the kids acted like it was still recess. Chary continued to teach despite this. When the day ended, Chary tried to issue homework, but the kids were able to leave before she could turned around and pass it out. After cleaning up the classroom, an exhausted Chary headed home to get some sleep. The following days after were the same as the first day. The kids kept on ignoring Chary so much to the point where the kids and her were on complete different levels. It was like Chary was teaching no one. Even though she was starting to get annoyed by this, Chary didn't let it get to her. Because of this, the kids were able to trick Chary into allowing them to have a two hour recess. I have no idea how she fell for this. Four days later, Chary was seen flying to the schoolhouse, when she happened to bump into Skyline.

"Oh...sorry Skyline," Chary muttered.

"Nah...it's my fault," Skyline replied apologetically, "You still acting as substitute teacher for Cheerilee?"

"Yeah," Chary said, "I just wish the kids were respect me more."

"You need to show more authority Chary," Skyline replied, "Prove to them you're the boss! Don't let them push you around like that. You're the teacher and they're the students. It's their job to listen to their teacher." Taking in his advice, Chary said goodbye to Skyline and flew over to the schoolhouse. When she got inside, the kids were as rowdy and out of control as they had been for the past couple days. They didn't seem to care that Chary was there. Not that it mattered to them anyway. It wasn't long after Chary started teaching that the kids began to throw things at her. Gum, paper air planes, and spit balls. When the airborne objects didn't hit Chary, they hit the chalkboard instead.

"Don't lose control," Chary muttered amongst the chaos, "Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't...lose...control." It was too late. When Chary turned around, her eyes were that of a completely different pony. It turns out the kids that released her dark side that she had hoped would never appear. "Alright you rude monster bastards! No more miss nice pony! I'm so sick of you treating me like a floor mat! From now on, anyone who disobeys will be suffer the...consequences!" The once lively classroom was now dead silent. Just then, one pony was seen letting out a small laugh. Chary was on him in a flash. "So...looks like we have a joker over here! Drop and give me one hundred push ups! Don't I look like I'm joking?! Now!" The pony immediately jumped from his desk, got down, and started to do push ups while Chary stared at him with daggers for eyes. Once the tried pony was done, he got back into his seat. "Anyone else want to be a joker? Didn't think so. Now then...back to the lesson." This time around, the students paid absolute attention to Chary's every word as if their life depended on it. When one of the students replied to her in a sarcastic manner, Chary forcibly stuck a block of soap in his mouth and put him in the corner of the room as punishment. He never tried that stunt ever again. "Once Cheerilee gets back, you'd better treat her with respect. If I ever hear any of you mistreating her, I will personally visit you in your dreams and turn them into the worst nightmare you could possibly imagine! Your cute little dreams will become a burning inferno of pure darkness and despair." As she said this, Chary failed to notice Cheerilee and Summer standing in the doorway. When she did, Chary quickly turned back into her sweet and nice self. "Oh...hi. I'm glad to see you're better now Cheerilee. The kids have been perfect darlings." She then turned to face the class. "Right?" They immediately nodded their heads. Cheerilee and Summer were too scared to say anything as Chary thanked Cheerilee for the opportunity to teach. They had witnessed something that no one should ever have to witness. Chary being mad. In the end, Cheerilee returned to her teaching duties and was even more respected by her students than before. Probably because they were too fearful of Chary coming back. As for Chary, she learned a valuable lesson from be a substitute teacher. Kids can really be jerks and drive you crazy. Hence why she would never want to become a teacher. Chary preferred taking care of animals more anyway.


	9. Wonderdud

Chapter 9  
Wonderdud

Wonderbolt Academy is the one and only place in Equestria that trains and prepares hopeful new recruits that wish to join the legendary Wonderbolts. Among the most famous Wonderbolts is Rainbow Dash. Not only does she own the most performance records in the academy's history, she also is an outstanding captain. Rainbow Dash is truly one of the most memorable Wonderbolts of all-time. As her son, Skyline was ready to prove he had what it took to be a member of the Wonderbolts and follow in his mom's path. It was his time to shine. It all began one breezy afternoon in Cloudsdale. Skyline had slept in late as he always did. After waking up and having lunch, he went to see if there was any mail. After shuffling through junk mail, he suddenly found something that made his heart speed up. It was a letter from the Wonderbolt Academy recommending him to join the Wonderbolts. "Yes! Yes! It finally came!" Skyline exclaimed happily, "My chance to show them what I got!" After going back inside the house and getting prepared, Skyline made haste for the Wonderbolt Academy. Later on, at the Wonderbolt Academy Training Field, Skyline and the other ponies were standing around waiting patiently. Just then, the Wonderbolt Captain Rainbow Dash appeared wearing a Wonderbolt jacket and cap.

"Attention!" Rainbow Dash commanded. In response, everyone quickly got into a neat and orderly line. "My name is Rainbow Dash, but you will address me as captain or mam." She then stopped at Skyline. "That goes for you too." After going back to her position, she turned around. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir captain mam!" everyone shouted.

"Oh for the love of...just call me captain," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yes captain!" everyone shouted.

"My job is to train you to become Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash replied, "I'm not your babysitter. If you don't have what it takes, I will dismiss you on the spot. I don't have time for ponies who don't obey orders. If you back talk me or act smart, I will punish you accordingly. I have two weeks to turn you into perfect flying machines. If you manage to pass all the trails in those two weeks, you will graduate and become full-fledged honorary Wonderbolts." As Rainbow Dash was talking, a Wonderbolt happened to appear besides her. It was none other than Lightning Dust. "Oh hey Lightning Dust. You and the others just get back?"

"Yeah," Lightning Dust replied. She then turned her attention to the ponies before her. "So...these the new recruits? Not bad. They look hopeful. Hey you guys...listen. Our captain is the real deal. Don't think you're going to be able to pass so easily. She is going to push you past your limits. Be prepared because these next two weeks are going to be tough."

"Bring it on! I ain't afraid of nothing!" Skyline proclaimed confidently.

"Let me guess...you're Skyline," Lightning Dust replied with a smile, "Rainbow Dash told me all about you. I knew you would be here sooner or later. You have your mom's competitive spirit after all. Not to mention a Wonderbolt at heart. I know you'll pass with no problem." As Lightning Dust said this, the other ponies began to murmur. They were surprised to find out that Rainbow Dash's son was trying out with them. "You know Skyline, your mom was quite the flyer. Probably the best we ever had. Including the most stubborn. We had to force to her take a leave of absence when she was pregnant with you. Seven months in and still she was able to keep up with us."

"I could've kept going if you hadn't convinced me to quit Lightning Dust," Rainbow Dash replied sternly.

"Hey...that's what best friends are for," Lightning Dust said with a wink, "Well...I suppose I'll let you get at it then. See ya later!" After Lightning Dust left, Rainbow Dash decided it was finally time to get started. She then lead everyone to the Spinning Wheel.

"Alright...here's the deal," Rainbow Dash said, "Each one of you will get strapped it, spun around, and released. You then have to correct your flight path and fly to that goal marker over there as fast as possible. You will be timed. Good luck." One by one, the ponies were spun around like a pinwheel and had to make it to the goal line. Some made it without much trouble, some took a few minutes, and some weren't able to make it even a couple of feet before crashing. Eventually, it was Skyline's turn. After being strapped into the wheel, it quickly picked up speed. Once Skyline was released, he set his sights on the goal line. However, Skyline was so confident he would pass, he didn't take the whole thing very seriously. As a result, Skyline flew in the wrong direction and managed to knock everyone over, including Rainbow Dash. He then crashed into a pile of boxes. The others ponies immediately burst into laughter as Rainbow Dash went to help him. "Are you ok Skyline?!"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Skyline muttered as he brushed himself off, "How did I do mom? Did I pass?"

"First off all...it's captain," Rainbow Dash replied. She then struggled to speak again. "You...uh...I'll let it go this time Skyline, but please put in more effort. It didn't seem like you were trying your best. Don't let it happen again. Got it?" Skyline nodded his head. "Good. Get back in line." As Skyline headed back to the others, Rainbow Dash took a deep sigh. Would she be able to fail her own son if it came to that? Or would she keep passing Skyline regardless of his results? This would be one situation that Rainbow Dash would struggle with throughout the following weeks. Sadly for her, Skyline ended up failing every single test he went through today. There were two reasons for this. One: The captain was his mom and he knew she wouldn't fail him no matter what. Two: He was overconfident. Because of this, Skyline was preforming terribly. However, Rainbow Dash was still passing him for each event. It was eating her up inside. After gathering everyone together, Rainbow Dash prepared to reveal who was a lead pony and who was a wing pony. When she got to Skyline, Rainbow Dash fidgeted nervously. "Lastly...Skyline will be lead pony and Razor Wind will be wing pony." As she expected, everyone exploded into an uproar after hearing that Skyline would be a lead pony. No one was more furious about this than Skyline's partner Razor Wind.

"Are you kidding me captain?! Why am I a wing pony while Skyline is a lead pony?!" Razor Wind exclaimed angrily, "I've been preforming better than anyone here! Way better than that ditzy wrecking ball!"

"Shut up Razor Wind!" Skyline yelled, "You're just jealous because I'm a better flyer than you!"

"No you're not Skyline!" Razor Wind shouted, "I could fly circles around you with my eyes closed! Let me rephrase that. Anyone could fly circles around you with their eyes closed." Rainbow Dash quickly got between them before a fight could break out.

"That's enough you two! Break it up!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She then turned to a fuming Razor Wind. "I'm sorry Razor Wind, but Skyline is lead pony and you're wing pony. I don't want to hear any more complaints about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes captain," Razor Wind grunted through his teeth. The rest of the day continued in awkward silence. The only pony that wanted to be anywhere near Skyline was Rainbow Dash. Later on, in the second floor of Wonderbolt Academy, Rainbow Dash was seen walking down a hallway was she suddenly heard three ponies talking about Skyline. She quickly hid behind a corner and listened in on their conversation.

"This is totally unfair!" one pony exclaimed angrily, "Why is Skyline getting a pass for his terrible performance? My younger sister could fly better than him and she's just a filly!"

"That's because Rainbow Dash is his mom," a pony replied sarcastically, "Remember how she made him a lead pony? That's obvious proof right there."

"I swear if Skyline becomes a Wonderbolt...I quit," another pony said, "I don't want to be a Wonderbolt if ponies like Skyline are one. As for Rainbow Dash, I've lost a lot of respect for her. She may be one of the best Wonderbolts ever, but I can't say Rainbow Dash is that great of a captain if she can't treat everyone fairly. I don't care if Skyline is her son, she needs to do the right thing and send him home packing."

"Agreed," everyone stated together. As they walked away, Rainbow Dash continued to stare at the same spot on the floor. Their words were like small knives poking her heart. The worst part was, they were right about everything. It was awhile be a sulky Rainbow Dash headed slowly back to her room. The next following days, Rainbow Dash continued to train Skyline and the other ponies in a series of grueling and demanding tests. It was the same thing over and over. While the other ponies ranged from great to good, Skyline did terrible. Yet Rainbow Dash kept on passing him. The resentment towards Skyline continued to grow. However, he didn't seem to care. Skyline was too busy basking in the glory of his fake victories to pay attention to the fact he was hated by everyone. Eventually, the two weeks finally came to pass. It was safe to say that Skyline was the worst flyer in the Wonderbolt Academy's history. Which is ironic because Rainbow Dash is considered the best flyer in the academy's history. Next was the ceremony to announce the new members of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash's job as captain would be to give gold medals to the ponies that managed to pass. If things weren't stressful already for her, Lightning Dust and the others Wonderbolts were be attending the ceremony. Rainbow Dash feared what would happen if she passed Skyline. Would she be forced to resign as captain? Would Lighting Dust and the Wonderbolts scorn her and resent her? How would her Wonderbolt status be affected? Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, she wouldn't have time to dwell on that as the ceremony was close at hand. At the training grounds, the stage, chairs, and area were all set. It wasn't long before it was filled with ponies. Rainbow Dash was then seen on stage approaching the mic. Rainbow Dash couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous.

"It has been a long and exhausting two weeks for all of you," Rainbow Dash said, "You have tried your best and gave it your all. I'm proud to say I'm glad I was able to meet and train each of you. You have done a fantastic job." She then paused for applause. "Sadly though, only a few of you were able to pass. I will now announce the ponies that have graduated. Please come up on stage when I call your name." She then began to call names. Among the ponies called was Razor Wind. Each of them was giving a gold medal. When Skyline came up, Rainbow Dash was about to give him his medal, when suddenly, she turned around and placed it back on the table. She slowly faced Skyline again. "I'm sorry Skyline, but I can't do it. I can't allow you to graduate." In response, everyone gasped and quickly fell silent. Skyline couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?! Why?" Skyline asked.

"Because...you did terrible. You didn't pass all those tests...you failed them," Rainbow Dash replied regrettably, "I'm very disappointed in you Skyline. Not only were you too overconfident and let your own ego take control, you took advantage of the fact I'm your mother and used it to gain an unfair edge." She then paused for a second. "I'm sorry Skyline, but you failed. You will not be graduating. If you wish to try again, we will be having tryouts again in six months."

"I'm sorry mom...I mean captain...you're right," Skyline replied with his head held down, "I messed up. I should've taken this more seriously. I promise the next I come back, I will give it my all and make you proud." Just then, something touched his shoulder. When he looked up, Skyline saw Rainbow Dash smiling at him.

"What's what I like to hear Skyline," Rainbow Dash replied. As she hugged an apologetic Skyline, everyone stomped their hooves and cheered for them. Even Razor Wind joined in. After the ceremony ended, Skyline said goodbye to Rainbow Dash and flew back home to Cloudsdale. Six months later, Skyline returned to Wonderbolt Academy and tried out for the Wonderbolts again. This time around, Skyline was able to pass every test with flying colors. Even breaking some of Rainbow Dash's record along the way. In the end, Skyline was able to graduate and become a Wonderbolt. He ended up taking the place of Lightning Dust, who finally retired for good as a Wonderbolt. Now she could spend more time with her family. Lightning Dust couldn't be more happier knowing that she was being replaced with such a talented and skilled flyer.


	10. Forbidden Love

Chapter 10  
Forbidden Love

Beatrix, also known as the Queen of Seduction, is a shadow dragon created by Van. She is mischievous, malicious, and downright beautiful. Beatrix has looks that can literally kill. The only dragon she loves is Van and will get rid of anyone that tries to hurt him. Even though Beatrix considers herself to be Van's lover, he constantly refutes this saying there is nothing going on between them. Beatrix has a different opinion regarding that. It terms of rank, Beatrix is the second strongest shadow dragon in Van's army. Ahead of Kazam, but behind Koga. Beatrix's special power is the ability to charm males and bring them under her control. Beatrix can have them kill each other, themselves, and anything do practically anything she wants. Much to her dismay, Beatrix's power doesn't work on Van. Probably because he made it that way for a reason. It wouldn't be long before Summer and her friends were be faced with their second test. It all began one afternoon in Death Valley. A bored Van was lying lazily on his throne chair flexing his right claw. He then let out a deep sigh. "I really don't want to bring her back, but I don't have enough power to summon Koga," Van said as he slowly got up and walked to the middle of the room, "Well...here goes nothing I guess." After gather dark energy in his right claw, he fired it at that the ground, which instantly erupted into black flames. After it dispersed, a black female dragon was seen standing before him. When she spotted Van, the dragon quickly leapt at him.

"Oh honey!" she exclaimed with her claws extended, "I've missed you so much!" Van desperately tried to push her away as she was trying hard to kiss him.

"Not now Beatrix!" Van shouted.

"That's what you always say Lord Van," Beatrix replied with her arms crossed, "You're so stubborn. That's why I love about you. You're so hard to get. It's too bad my powers don't work on you."

"For good reason!" Van yelled, "Ok...enough of that. I have a mission for you."

"Anything for you my dear," Beatrix replied seductively with a wink. Van choose to ignore her.

"Go to this town Ponyville and destroy the place however you want," Van stated, "You will probably be met by these six ponies that will try to stop you. Kill them in the most gruesome way possible. If you can, leave one of them alive and bring them back here. I wouldn't mind having a toy to torture. I'm bored out of my mind."

"You can count on me master," Beatrix replied confidently, "When I come back...please promise to go on a date with me."

"No," Van quickly replied. In response, she let out a giggle.

"We'll see about that my dear," Beatrix said as she turned around and left the cavern. Later on, in Ponyville, the residents were fleeing for their life as Beatrix was destroying the town to her heart's content. She still believed that Van was going to go on a date with her. As Van had predicted, Summer and her friends with the Elements of Harmony were shown rushing to the scene where Beatrix was at. "Well...look what we have here. Some little ponies that want to fight me. You know it was rude to keep a lady waiting this long. Can we finish this up fast? I have a date planned with Lord Van."

"Um...ok," Summer replied awkwardly.

"Screw your date!" Skyline yelled angrily, "We're gonna make you pay for destroying those houses!" Beatrix was beyond furious.

"How dare you!" Beatrix screamed, "Disgusting filthy little pony. It's about time I taught you a lesson!" She then blew a kiss at them. At first it seemed like it had no affect whatsoever, but they would soon find themselves in a tough situation.

"Do you smell something?" Chary asked.

"No," Jasmine replied. As she had her concentration on Chary, Jasmine failed to notice Skyline charging at her. She was then hit hard and knocked to the ground. "Hey! What the heck Skyline! Why did you hit me? Skyline?" When she looked at Skyline, he had this blank look on his face. His eyes were completely empty. "Are you ok?" Suddenly, Skyline flew at her. Jasmine had to roll on the ground to evade him. "What's going on with you?" At that moment, Melrose was busy dealing with Jester, who was trying to attack her. He had the same blank look on his face similar to Skyline. There was something definitely off about them.

"Jester? What's wrong?" a worried Melrose asked as she cautiously approached Jester.

"Melrose! Jasmine! Get away from Skyline and Jester!" Summer yelled, "There's something wrong with them!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Beatrix giggled. She then snapped her claw. "Return to me my pets." In response, Skyline and Jester walked to Beatrix and kneeled before her.

"Your wish is our command master," they muttered together, "We live to serve you." Summer, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine couldn't believe what they were hearing. Somehow, Beatrix was controlling Skyline and Jester.

"What the heck did you do to our friends?!" Summer exclaimed.

"You can call me Beatrix my dear," she replied with a mischievous smirk, "I simply brought out their true emotions. You see...every male is simply a slave for us females to dominate over. It is their destiny. Now then...I guess I should put these two mindless ponies to work. Skyline and Jester, please do me a favor and kill those ponies before you. Leave none alive!" Before Summer and the other girls realized it, they were being attacked by Skyline and Jester. Since they didn't want to hurt them, the girls tried their best to evade their attacks. However, it was proving harder that they thought. Skyline and Jester were attacking without letting up for even a second. The girls barely had time to catch their breath. The problem was they were wasting too much time and energy dealing with Skyline and Jester. Even if they managed to stop them somehow, they wouldn't be able to fight Beatrix, let alone using the Hexagon Seal Formation on her. They had to think up a plan fast.

"Summer! What should we do?!" Jasmine asked, "We can't run away from these two forever!"

"I know Jasmine! I know!" Summer exclaimed worried. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Think Summer! Think! There has to be a way to stop this!" A few seconds later, Summer opened her eyes. She then turned to Chary. "Hey Chary! Didn't you say you smelled something?"

"Yeah," Chary replied quickly as she dodged Skyline again, "It was faint, but I thought I smelled something like perfume."

"That's it! Perfume!" Summer burst out, "That's how Beatrix was able to take control of Skyline and Jester. When she blew that kiss it was actually perfume she was blowing at us. The reason it didn't affect us is because it only affects guys. Good thing you have such an amazing nose Chary!" In response, Chary blushed. Even though her secret had been revealed, Beatrix wasn't flinching. Not even an inch.

"So...you figured it out," Beatrix chuckled, "Doesn't matter. You can't stop them! Go my slaves! Kill them now!" As Skyline and Jester charged at them again, Summer quickly turned to Melrose.

"Melrose! Get that hose over there! Hurry!" Summer yelled. As fast as she could, Melrose headed over to a nearby house where a garden hose was laying on the ground. After turning on the water, Melrose picked up the hose and sprayed it at Skyline and Jester. Summer's plan worked to perfection. Skyline and Jester were back to normal. It turns out the water was able to wash away the perfume that was stuck on them, along with the perfume's effect. Just then, Summer ran up to them and shoved a couple of corks from some wine bottles into their noses. "This should keep you two from falling under the effects from Beatrix's perfume again."

"Thanks Summer," Jester replied with a smile, "We owe ya one."

"Now then...time for some payback!" Skyline shouted confidently. Beatrix was no longer happy. She was seething with rage after seeing how easily her special ability was beaten.

"How dare you!" Beatrix screamed, "You think you've won just because you figured out my ability? Don't make me laugh! I don't need it to defeat you!"

"Beatrix! Look! It's Van!" Skyline shouted as he pointed his hoof behind her. In response, Beatrix quickly spun around with her arms extended.

"My love! I knew you would come for me!" Beatrix yelled happily. When she opened her eyes, Beatrix was shocked to find out Van was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take long before Beatrix realized she was tricked. Unfortunately, it was too late as Summer and the others had already surrounded her. Beatrix was sealed in stone before she utter Van's name again. After facing a difficult challenge, Summer and her friends had successfully managed to seal Beatrix marking the second trail sent by Van. Even with this victory, Summer knew their fight wasn't over yet. It was only going to get even tougher from here on out.


	11. Water Worries

Chapter 11  
Water Worries

Everyone has something they are afraid of. Spiders, bugs, heights, small spaces, and the worst of them all, the dentist. You know what I mean. That place is the living nightmare. What about the fear of water? I know that isn't one of the most known fears, but it is a fear that quite a lot of people deal with. It is a fear that can keep you from being able to swim, which is tough if you like to visit the pool or beach. This is a problem that Summer deals with. Yes, Summer is afraid of water. Specifically swimming in it. However, only her mom and dad know about this. Summer hasn't told this to her friends because she is afraid of what they will think about her. Eventually though, they were going to find out sooner or later. It all began one morning in Ponyville. Summer was getting ready to go on trip to Seashell Beach with her friends. Skyline wasn't able to make it due to having Wonderbolt practice. In Golden Oak Library, Summer was seen packing a lot books into her travel bag. Mainly for the reason she wouldn't be swimming of course. The hard part would be trying to keep her fear of water hidden from the others. After she was done packing her stuff, Summer said goodbye to Prey and headed to the Ponyville Train Station. Not longer after, Melrose and the rest of her friends arrived.

"I can't wait to get there!" Melrose exclaimed happily, "I'm going right for the water! What about you Summer?"

"Uh...I think I'll just relax under an umbrella and catch up on my studies," Summer replied.

"You're always studying Summer. You need to take a break and have some fun," Jester said.

"He's right Summer," Chary said with a sincere smile, "You don't have to worry about that stuff until we get back. We're going to have so much fun you won't have time to study!" As the others nodded their heads in agreement, Summer fidgeted nervously. She couldn't let them find out she was afraid of going in the water. No matter what. After boarding the train, everyone began to talk about what they were going to do when they got to Seashell Beach. Summer decided not to join in on their conversation and instead read one of her books as the train made its way to the beach. A few hours later, the train finally made it to its destination. Once the doors opened, everyone except Summer rushed out. There were already a lot of ponies visiting the beach too. After setting up their things, Chary, Melrose, and Jester quickly ran into the ocean. Meanwhile, Jasmine decided she was going to start off sunbathing and Summer to lay under her umbrella and read another of her books that she brought. It wasn't long before Jasmine fell asleep under the warm sun. As the hours went by, everyone was seen enjoying their time at the beach. Building sand castles, playing volleyball, sun bathing, and especially swimming. The only pony yet to go in the water was Summer. Luckily though, no one had noticed Summer hadn't gone in the water yet, that is until, it was brought up during lunch.

"Hey Summer. Why haven't you gone swimming yet?" Jasmine asked. Summer nearly choked on her food.

"Yeah...you've mostly been reading and sleeping this entire time," Jester said, "Seems like a waste."

"Uh...I'll go in later," Summer lied. With this lie, the subject was quickly dropped and instead moved to a different one. Thirty minutes later, after they were done eating, the subject of swimming was brought up again, but Summer made up the excuse that she had to wait at least an hour before swimming due to eating because she didn't want to get cramps. Before they were able to convincer her otherwise, Summer was already under her umbrella reading another book. The others decided to head into the water anyway. This time around, Summer was asked to go swimming more frequently. So much that Summer was starting to run out of excuses. It was now down to saying that the water was too cold or that her hoof was asleep and she didn't want to move it. Everyone was becoming suspicious that Summer was hiding something from them, but when they asked her about why she didn't want to go swimming, she changed the subject every time. Later on, while playing in the ocean with a beach ball, Chary and the others were talking about Summer.

"Is it me or is Summer acting weird?" Chary asked.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to go swimming," Jasmine replied, "It's not like there's anything wrong with the water."

"Beats me," Melrose said with a sigh, "I guess Summer has her reasons. Though I have no idea why it would prohibit her from swimming." After some discussion, no one could figure out why Summer didn't want to swim. An hour later, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine got out of the water to go a bite to eat at a restaurant in town. Since it was so late, mostly everyone had already left the beach. Jester was the only pony still in the water. Suddenly, Jester's legs began to cramp up. Jester quickly called for help as he desperately tried to keep afloat. The only pony that was close enough to hear him was Summer. As fast as she could, Summer ran up to the water's edge.

"Hold on Jester! I'll get help!" Summer yelled. However, when she looked around, there was no one to be seen. The only ponies Summer could see were too far away. Not to mention, the restaurant where Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine were at was half a mile away. It would take her too long to go and bring them back here. Summer knew there was only one pony that could save Jester. It was her. However, when Summer took when step in the water, her entire body froze up and she quickly retreated. At that moment Summer decided she had to push through her fear in order to save Jester. Running with all her might, Summer charged into the water and made her way to Jester as fast as she could. The fear she once had was completely gone. After finally making it over to Jester, she grabbed hold of him, and brought him back to shore. Jester was then seen kneeling on the sand as he spit out sea water.

"Thanks for helping me Summer," Jester said sincerely, "You're a life saver. I owe ya one."

"Don't mention it," Summer replied, "I'm just glad I was able to save you in time." A few minutes later, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine returned. After Summer explained to them what happened with the situation regarding Jester, she finally decided to reveal her fear of swimming.

"It all happened when I visited this beach back when I was a filly with my mom and dad," Summer said, "I was playing the water when I was suddenly pulled back by a big wave. Right after I went under the water, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I saw my mom's face staring back at me. I was quickly embraced in a tight hug. It turns out she had saved me from drowning. From that moment on, I've been afraid of swimming, especially in the ocean. The reason I didn't tell you guys was because I was worried about your reaction. I thought you would make fun of me." In response, Melrose put her hoof on Summer's shoulder.

"You should have told us sooner Summer. You know we would never make fun of your fear," Melrose replied, "We're your best friends after all." As the others agreed with Melrose, Summer quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thanks everyone," Summer said with a smile. To celebrate Summer conquering her fear, everyone went into the water to play a game of Marco Polo. Later on, the ponies were seen standing on the beach as they watched the sun set from beyond the ocean. After the sun was gone, Summer and her friends packed up their things and boarded the train. As it made its way back to Ponyville, it wasn't long before everyone fell asleep, except for one pony. Summer was reading a book when she turned her head to look at Chary and the others sleeping in their seats. Summer couldn't help but crack a smile as she was glad to have such caring friends. No matter what would come her way, as long as she had her friends to back her up, Summer wasn't afraid. The power of friendship was truly remarkable.


	12. Dog Gone

Chapter 12  
Dog Gone

As the daughter of Princess Solana, Summer was ready to help her mom in any way possible. Whatever the reason, Summer was ready and waiting to do any task Princess Solana had for her. That included solving mysteries. Such as a case about a series of dognappings. It all began one afternoon in a town called Barkington. Summer, Skyline, Jasmine, and Melrose along with her dog Biscuit, were meeting with a unicorn named Cay Nine, who was one of the victims. "If those thieves think I'm paying that absurd amount of random money for a dog...they got another thing coming!" Cay Nine exclaimed as he slammed his right hoof down on the desk, "That's why I asked Princess Solana for your help. You're the only ponies I can trust with this case. I just can't believe this had to happen now. My Regal Rover was a sure in to win the dog competition this year! Let's just hope Jack Hammer's German Shepard Fetch doesn't get dognapped either. His dog will most likely be a target for the dognappers."

"Wait! Did you say German Shepard?" Summer asked.

"Yes I did," Cay Nine replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I may have an idea on how to catch these dognappers," Summer said. She then turned to Melrose and Biscuit. "Melrose...we're going to need Biscuit's help with this one. You two ok with it?"

"Of course we are," Melrose replied confidently as Biscuit let out a bark, "We're going to stop these dognappers no matter what! Mr. Cay Nine...you can count on us!"

"Good luck," Cay Nine said, "You're gonna need it." After saying goodbye to Cay Nine, Summer and the others left the house and went back to the hotel they were staying at. After making Biscuit to look like Jack Hammer's Fetch as close as possible, Summer initiated operation 'Dognapper Decoy'. The plan was to have Melrose take Biscuit disguised as Fetch for a walk around town at night. This would be the best time for the dognappers to strike. Once the dognappers stole Biscuit, Summer and the others would follow them using the tracking beacon planted in Biscuit's collar. It was perfect and foolproof. Soon after, Melrose and Biscuit were shown taking a seemingly typical late night stroll. Meanwhile, Summer, Skyline, and Jasmine were waiting in the room and keeping their eyes glued on the computer screen. This way they could keep track of Biscuit's location. As expected, the dognappers soon springed into action by use of a black carriage that was being pulled by two ponies. After activating a smoke machine, the dognappers grabbed Biscuit and quickly pulled him inside the carriage before Melrose knew what happened. As the dognappers made their getaway, Melrose chased after them in hot pursuit.

"Summer! They stole Biscuit!" Melrose exclaimed into her mic, "I'm going after them!"

"Be careful Melrose," Summer replied, "We'll be right behind you." Shortly after, Melrose was seen following the dognappers to the outskirts of town. As she was running, Melrose suddenly heard a low screaming noise. When she turned her head, Melrose saw an Indian pony running in the background. Melrose was so perplexed by the Indian Pony, she accidentally tripped over a log and tumbled into a pile of bushes. After popping her head out of the bushes, Melrose quickly looked around for the dognappers, but they were already long gone. So was the mysterious Indian pony.

"Who the heck was that?" Melrose asked as she couldn't believe her own eyes, "Was he real or just my imagination?" Later on, in an abandoned warehouse, a pony was shown getting out of the carriage. Just then, another pony appeared. He was wearing a witch doctor costume.

"Did you get the dog?" the boss pony asked.

"Yep! Sure did boss!" the other pony replied happily, "Here he is! Fetch!" When the pony opened the door, Biscuit was seen barking and wagging his tail. The boss pony was beyond furious.

"You moron! That isn't Fetch!" the boss pony yelled angrily, "It's just some mutt." In response, Biscuit bit the boss pony's right hoof. As the boss pony screamed in pain, the other pony managed to pull Biscuit off him. "I don't care what you do with that thing...get it out of here! Send it down the mountain for all I care! Hurry up!" The pony quickly took Biscuit away before he could be yelled at again by his boss. Meanwhile, Melrose had just got done telling Summer, Skyline, and Jasmine about the encounter with the Indian pony. She was finding it more than difficult to convince the others about her story.

"I'm telling you Jasmine! It's true! I saw him!" Melrose exclaimed, "You have to believe me!"

"I'm trying to Melrose, but your story is so...crazy," Jasmine replied. Just then, Summer found a stone tomahawk lying near the train tracks.

"I think Melrose is telling the truth," Summer said as she showed everyone the tomahawk.

"See Jasmine! I told you!" Melrose shouted with a smile.

"Ok...I get it Melrose," Skyline replied with a sigh, "We should get going now. Biscuit's location isn't too far from here. That's probably where the dognappers are hiding. Let's hurry before they find out Biscuit isn't Fetch." The ponies soon made their way to the warehouse. Later on, near the mountain's peak, the pony grunt was seen shoving Biscuit into a wooden crate that was strapped on a rail cart. After locking it up tight, the pony activated the lever and sent the cart down the tracks. Biscuit could be heard yelping for help and scratching the crate as he desperately tried to escape. A few minutes later, Summer and the others were nearly to the warehouse, when suddenly, a rail cart rushed passed them. They could hearing Biscuit barking from inside the crate.

"Oh no! Biscuit!" Melrose yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Skyline shouted as he quickly flew after the rail cart. Just then, Skyline saw that Biscuit was heading towards a dead-end. A dark abyss was directly behind it. At that moment, Skyline activated a last second burst of speed and managed to picked up Biscuit's crate just in the nick of time. The rail cart was then seen flying off the mountain's edge and falling into the abyss below. Skyline quickly brought the crate back to the others. Right after Summer broke it open, Biscuit immediately leapt into Melrose's hooves and licked her face.

"Biscuit! Thank goddess you're ok!" Melrose exclaimed happily. She then turned to Skyline. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Skyline replied, "I bet if we follow those railroad tracks, it will lead us right to those dognappers! Let's go!" The ponies soon made their way down the train tracks. However, the surprises weren't over yet because it wasn't long after that an arrow suddenly punctured the ground before them. The sound of the Indian pony screaming was heard a second later. As fast as they could, Summer and the others jumped behind a pile of rocks. After slowly peaking their head up, they could see the Indian pony running in the background. He eventually went into a forest of trees and disappeared. After making sure the coast was clear, Summer cautiously went to check on the arrow from before.

"This arrow is fake," Summer said as she brought the arrow back to the others, "It probably came from that warehouse over there. I have a hunch that this Indian pony and the dognappers are related. We should get going." After nodding their heads in agreement, they followed after Summer to the warehouse. About twenty minutes later, Summer and the others arrived at the warehouse, but they weren't alone. Just then, the boss pony dressed as a witch doctor appeared from atop the warehouse.

"Leave this place trespassers or suffer the curse!" he chanted, "You have been warned!" With that, the pony turned around and quickly vanished.

"Was that seriously supposed to scare us?" Skyline replied sarcastically, "Well I ain't afraid of no stupid curse! I bet that's where those dogs are being kept. Let's go." Seeing as how the warehouse was so big, Skyline decided it would be best if they split up. Skyline and Jasmine as team one while Summer, Melrose, and Biscuit were team two. As Skyline and Jasmine were checking around a room, the witch doctor pony appeared again. This time on a tall piles of boxes.

"You have violated our sacred temple!" the pony chanted, "If you don't leave now you will be trapped here for an eternity!" Before Skyline could make a move, the witch doctor pony vanished again. Skyline and Jasmine decided to check the other remaining rooms. Meanwhile, after Summer, Melrose, and Biscuit had bite to eat in the food room, they happened to stumble upon the room containing cages filled with the dogs that were taken by the dognappers. They released all the dogs at once. The dogs were excited with job to be freed and happily licked Summer and Melrose's faces. Biscuit even got a kiss on the check by the female dogs as thanks. Not long after, Skyline and Jasmine appeared. As everyone began discussing on what to do next, Summer got an idea.

"Hey! I bet these dogs know the scent of that crazy witch doctor!" Summer exclaimed. She then turned to Melrose. "Try asking Biscuit to tell them to sniff that pony out for us!" Melrose nodded her head.

"It's up to you now Biscuit," Melrose said. Biscuit was then seen speaking with the other dogs. Not long after, they rushed out of the room. Summer, Skyline, Jasmine, and Melrose quickly gave chase. Nearly five minutes later, Summer and the others found the dogs barking at the witch doctor pony who was hanging for dear life on a metal flag pole. Just then, his mask fell off, revealing his true identity. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The witch doctor pony was none other than Cay Nine.

"Look what we have here," Skyline said with a smirk, "Cay Nine was actually the dognapper. I should've known that pony was shady."

"What are you waiting for?!" Cay Nine shouted as he desperately tried to avoid the dogs' attempts to bite him, "Get those savage mutts away from me!"

"Biscuit isn't a mutt! He's an amazing dog!" Melrose exclaimed, "They all are. Every single one of them." As Cay Nine screamed for his life, Summer and the others went to go help him. To jail that is. Later on, in the Barkington Police Station, Summer and her friends were seen speaking to a police officer.

"Thanks for solving this case. I'll notify Princess Solana right away," he said with a smile, "I can't believe Cay Nine dognapped his own dog along with the others too. Why?"

"Simple officer. Cay Nine also dognapped his dog to make it look like he was a victim too. Once the dog contest started, Cay Nine would just appear with his dog he would have claimed to find. Since there wouldn't be any competition for him, Cay Nine would easily win without a second thought," Summer replied, "As for the Indian pony that attacked us, he wasn't real. He actually came from an old move projector that Cay Nine used from his carriage. The tomahawk was there for us to find on purpose, while the arrow came from the warehouse on the mountain. Cay Nine tried to scare use the Indian pony to scare us away." After saying goodbye to the police officer, Summer, Skyline, Jasmine, and Melrose along with Biscuit, got on a train and headed back to Ponyville.


	13. Lie No Sweet Chary

Chapter 13  
Lie No Sweet Chary

Lying is a very important necessity that keeps the world running. If we weren't able to lie, society as we known it would crumble instantly. Even though lying can be a bad thing, it is also a good thing too. A double edge sword. It is said we lie at least three times everyday. A mind-blowing fact. Ok, that's a lie. Sorry about that. But it is true that we lie a lot. Try going a day without lying and you will know how hard is it. Lying in some ways is just as important as telling the truth. However, there are some people, or ponies, that actually have a hard time lying because they aren't able to tell lie and say no. This was a problem Chary was all too familiar with. You see, Chary is a very kind and caring pony that cannot say no to anything. I'm not joking. She literally can't say the word no. Chary apparently was born without the ability to say no. Because of this, Chary ends up saying yes to whatever people ask her. If a pony asks if Chary can help them with something she doesn't want to do, she says yes because she doesn't work to hurt their feelings. For example, one time while she was visiting Melrose at Apple Acres, Chary somehow ended up cleaning out the pig pen because she said yes to something she clearly didn't want to do. It wouldn't be long before Chary would become so desperate she would ask one of her friends to help train her to say no. That pony she would ask would be none other than Skyline. This would mark the biggest mistake of her life. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. Chary was having a picnic in the park with her friends. After they were done eating, everyone got up and headed into town to go visit Sugarcube Corner. Before Skyline could leave, Chary tugged on his wing. It took her a good three minutes before she could muster up enough courage to speak. It was actually amazing at how patient Skyline was. Probably because he knew very well how Chary was like this. Summer and the others did too.

"Um...Skyline," Chary asked nervously, "I wanted to know if you could help me...say...no. I mean, it's ok if you don't want to...I understand. You probably have more important things to do." She then slowly started to walk past Skyline, but was surprised when he held her back. Skyline quickly put his hoof around Chary and pulled her in close.

"You definitely asked the right pony Chary. Smart choice," Skyline replied with a smile, "I'll have you saying no before you can say yes! Follow me." A reluctant yet excited Chary flew eagerly after Skyline into town where she would get a crash course in saying no. Shortly after, in town, Cheerilee was seen approaching Chary and Skyline.

"Excuse me Skyline. Would you mind helping me rearrange my furniture?" Cheerilee asked, "I have a lot of heavy things to move. It will probably only take at least four hours."

"Sorry Cheerilee, but my hooves are sore from exercising in the gym all day," Skyline lied.

"Oh ok," Cheerilee replied, "It's no problem. Maybe Big McIntosh can help me. Bye Skyline, Chary." After she walked over, Skyline turned to face Chary.

"See Chary...it's easy," Skyline said, "Just make up a lie. It's practically like saying no, but it doesn't hurt their feelings. It's a win-win for both sides. Now I'll let you try next." In response, Chary slowly nodded her head. Not long after, Spike appeared. Skyline gently pushed Chary forward.

"Hey Chary! Glad I could find you. Our house a major pest problem. There's giant rats everywhere! I could really use your help with this," Spike pleaded. It was Chary's time to shine.

"Sorry Spike, but it's too cold out. My hooves are freezing," Chary lied.

"Chary...it's spring," Spike replied confused. Immediately, Skyline jumped in on their conversation.

"Me and Chary were supposed to help Cheerilee rearrange her furniture," Skyline lied, "We were just about to head over to her house."

"Ok. I guess I'll try asking Fluttershy then," Spike replied, "See ya later!" As fast as he could, Spike ran past them. Skyline soon let out a deep sigh.

"Chary...you have to make up a believable lie," Skyline said.

"I'm sorry," Chary muttered, "Please give me a second chance." In response, Skyline nodded his head and let Chary get another shot at her first successful lie. A couple of minutes later, Pound Cake appeared.

"Hey Chary! I could really use your help!" Pound Cake exclaimed in a panicked state, "Me and my sister were baking a batch of cookies, when suddenly, the oven exploded sending cookie dough flying everywhere! Can you please help us clean it up before our parents get back?"

"Sorry Pound Cake, but I have a dentist appointment I need to get to," Chary lied.

"I guess I'll find someone else then," Pound Cake replied. After he left, Skyline approached Chary who couldn't believe she said no.

"I did it Skyline! I did it!" Chary shouted happily, "I finally said no!" She quickly embraced Skyline in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" After saying goodbye to Skyline, Chary flew off with her newfound ability. Meanwhile, Skyline headed for the arcade, completely oblivious to the fact he had set loose a monster on the town of Ponyville. Because during the next few days, Chary continued to lie, lie, and lie some more. So much that she was now lying all the time. The problem wasn't that Chary was lying too much, it was that she couldn't stop lying. Chary had lied so many times that she didn't know how to say yes and tell the truth. When the others tried to figure out how this happened to her, they immediately set their sights on Skyline and brought him over to Summer's house to think up a way to cure Chary of her extreme lying problem.

"Well Skyline...this is your fault after all," Summer said sternly, "You have to think up a way to fix this."

"How was I supposed to know Chary would go lying crazy?!" Skyline protested angrily after be forced over here, "I simply showed her how to lie and say no...that's it. She is the one who asked me for help instead of any of you."

"Yeah...because you're such a lying weasel Skyline," Jasmine replied sarcastically. Skyline pretended not to hear her.

"Look...I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry," Skyline said apologetically, "I was wrong. I should've told Chary to be more careful and not get carried away with lying. This is my fault." He then turned to face Summer. "Isn't there a potion or spell that will make Chary forget the past couple of days? Specifically everything I taught her." In a blink of an eye, Summer placed a vile filled with blue potion on the floor.

"Already taken care of," Summer replied happily, "I present to you the Forget-me potion. This handy little thing will make Chary forget everything since Tuesday."

"Thanks Summer," Skyline replied with a sigh of relief, "I owe ya one."

"I'll remember that," Summer said with a wink.

"The problem is how are we going to get Chary to drink this," Jester said.

"Leave that to me," Skyline replied. After the others decided to let Skyline handle this, they left the house in search of Chary. It wasn't long before they found her exiting Carousel Boutique with bags of accessories.

"I can't believe I all this stuff from Rarity for free," a smug Chary said, "She was so easy to fool to with the old my grandma died story." Just then, Skyline appeared in front of her.

"Hold it right there Chary!" Skyline exclaimed, "You're reign of terror ends now!"

"Sorry Skyline, but I have a dentist appointment to get to," Chary replied with a smile. She then tried to walk past Skyline, but he blocked her path.

"You've used that excuse more than ten times already," Skyline muttered.

"So...what's your point?" Chary asked. In response, Skyline took the blue potion out his bag and put it on the ground.

"This here is a potion that will make you forget everything. Including how I told you to say no and lie," Skyline said.

"Nice try Skyline, but you can't lie to me. Not anymore," Chary replied as she picked up the potion, "I bet this is a potion that will give me super powers. I should've known you would do this for me. You do have a crush on me after all. Thank you." Skyline didn't know if he should laugh or what because nothing Chary said made any sense, but he didn't have time to think about that because Chary drunk the potion without a second thought. After fainting on the ground, Chary soon woke up and was greeted by her friends.

"Did...did something happen to me?" Chary asked they helped her stand back up, "How did I end up here with all this fashion stuff? I could've swore I had just fallen asleep in my bed a moment ago."

"You must be more tired than we thought Chary after all that fun we had at the amusement park yesterday," Summer replied. She then took the things Chary had gotten from Carousel Boutique and returned them to a relieved Rarity. Summer, Skyline, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester couldn't be happier to have the their honest and kind friend Chary back to her usual self. Chary was happy too for whatever reason because as long as her friends were happy, she was happy. Though Chary still couldn't figure out how three days went by in just one night.


	14. Master Match Maker

Chapter 14  
Master Match Maker

Trying to find your true love is like trying find a needle in a haystack. Some people go through their entire life without finding that one special person. I can relate. Do I have a girlfriend? Nope. Did I ever have one? Nope. Did I ever go on a date with a girl? Nope. Have I ever kissed a girl? Nope. Jester is similar to me. We're like brothers from two different worlds. You see, Jester would also answer to no to all those questions. Maybe one day we'll find a girl who can put up with our crazy ways. As for Skyline however, he would answer yes to all those questions. Skyline could best be described as a player. He doesn't stay in a relationship along. The longest relationship Skyline was in only lasted three weeks. He likes to have the choice of an open market. Why do girls keep falling for Skyline? Well, to be honest Skyline is very good-looking, handsome, slick, and knows how to charm a mare. His father Blue Thunder brags Skyline got these perfect traits from him. Rainbow Dash also agrees. Skyline is a pony that many stallions envy. Just ask Jester. It wouldn't be long before Skyline's talent would soon become a talent that would make him a lot of money in the form of a paid match-maker. It all began one evening in Ponyville. Skyline was just about to head home for dinner when he was met by a random pony.

"Excuse me Skyline. I was wondering if you could help me?" the pony asked, "My name is Yellow Flash."

"Sure," Skyline replied, "Is it fast? I need to get back home."

"I notice you're really popular with girls. Can you please help me find a girlfriend? I've had some terrible luck lately. I just can't seem to get a break," Yellow Flash said in a desperate voice.

"Uh...sure," Skyline replied. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he quickly tried to wrap this is as fast as possible. Skyline then spotted a lonely looking mare that was sitting alone at a table drinking a cup of coffee. "Why don't you try asking out that pony over there? That girl looks like she could use some company." Before Yellow Flash could respond, Skyline flew into the air and made his way back home to Cloudsdale. The next morning, Skyline returned to Ponyville. To his surprise, he saw met by Yellow Flash and the lonely mare. Before Skyline knew it, he suddenly found himself sharing a brohoof with Yellow Flash.

"I can't thank you enough Skyline for helping me find Destiny Knot," Yellow Flash said happily, "We're a perfect match. We have so many things in common it's unreal. I knew I was right to ask you for help."

"You should become a match maker Skyline," Destiny Knot said, "I bet a lot of ponies could use your help to find that special someone like how you helped us find each other. Well...me and Yellow Flash were going to see a movie. Thanks once again Skyline. Bye!" As Yellow Flash and Destiny Knot walked away together, Skyline got lost in thought about what Destiny Knot recently told him.

"A match maker," Skyline muttered to himself. A smirk quickly spread across his face. "I bet I could make a lot of money doing that. I could finally buy a house and move out. Girls love a pony who has their own house after all." An excited Skyline quickly flew home. The next morning in Ponyville, Skyline was seen sitting behind a wooden stand. The sigh read above read 'Master Match Maker'. "Step right up folks, step right up. I, Skyline, the Master of Love, am here to match you up with the pony of your dreams." It a matter of just fifteen minutes, there was a long line of ponies standing in front of Skyline's stand. Just then, Summer and Jasmine appeared.

"Hey Skyline. What are you dong?" Summer asked curiously.

"Ah Summer, Jasmine...glad you could make it," Skyline replied, "I'm matching ponies up with the love of their dreams...for a price of course. You want to me to help you and Jasmine? Since your my friends, I'll throw in a 25% discount. All you have to do is fill out a card with five questions on it. It's that easy. What do you say?"

"No thanks," Summer said without a second thought, "I don't believe in this match making stuff. I'll find a boyfriend myself. Right Jasmine? Jasmine?" When Summer turned her head, she saw Jasmine already filling out a card. As Summer tried to get Jasmine's attention, she was quickly shoved aside by the crowd of ponies behind her. An annoyed Summer soon left the area as ponies rushed past her towards Skyline. In just a matter of hours, Skyline was swamped with bags of coins. So much that it took him a total of ten trips to the bank to deposit all of it. Things were going so well that Skyline would be able to buy a house in only a week's time. Everything was going great for Skyline. Too great. Too perfect. Unfortunately, it seems Skyline's own success was starting to go straight to his head. You see, Skyline was becoming so complacent with his own talent for match making, that he was barely even trying anymore. He went from carefully choosing ponies to match to just shuffling the cards around lazily and picking two random ponies. Also, Skyline was charging ponies even more money for his services. It was now triple the original price. As a result, ponies were starting to complain more and more. This forced Skyline to start giving out refunds to keep ponies from calling the police on him. Before Skyline knew it, ponies stopped appearing. The once long lines of ponies were nothing but ghosts of the past. In no time at all, Skyline had no choice but to close up his stand for good.

"I was so close to having enough money to buy a house," Skyline muttered angrily as he finished cleaning up the spot where his stand once stood, "Things were going so perfectly. How did this happen?"

"Because you let your own success go to your head Skyline," a voice replied. When Skyline turned around, he saw Rainbow Dash and Blue Thunder standing before him. Both of them were smiling at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Skyline asked.

"If you wanted your own house...you could asked us ya know," Rainbow Dash replied, "We are your parents after all."

"Follow us," Blue Thunder said, "We have a surprise for you." An excited Skyline quickly flew after his parents. Later on, in Cloudsdale, Skyline and his parents were standing in front of a house with a sigh that read 'Sold'.

"Surprise!" Rainbow Dash and Blue Thunder shouted. Skyline couldn't believe what he was looking at. His parents had bought him a brand new house.

"You...bought this...for me?" Skyline stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash replied happily, "Don't worry about paying us back. Consider it a gift for becoming a Wonderbolt."

"Summer told us how much you wanted your own house," Blue Thunder said, "She also told us how you were running that match making stand trying to earn enough money for one. That's when we decided that you were old enough to finally move out and purchased this house for you. Now you can start your own family." An overjoyed Skyline quickly embraced his mom and dad in a tight hug. Shortly after, Rainbow Dash and Blue Thunder had some pegasus ponies deliver Skyline's stuff to his house for him. After he was done unpacking his things, an exhausted but satisfied Skyline slowly walked to the bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He immediately fell asleep. The stars in the night sky above Cloudsdale were seen sparkling brightly along with a full moon. As for the money Skyline had earned from his match making stand, it was still residing safely in the Cloudsdale Bank. For whenever Skyline did start his own family, at least he some money saved up for his wife and children.


	15. Mark Of A Ninja

Chapter 15  
Mark Of A Ninja

Koga, also know as the Elite Ninja, is a shadow dragon created by Van that has an array of ninja skills. Smoke bombs, shadow kunai, and shadow clones are among the skills Koga has mastered. He is swift, agile, and takes things very seriously. Koga has never failed to kill his target. His mission success rate is 100%. In terms of rank, Koga is the strongest dragon in Van's army. Koga would even be able to go head-to-head against Alexei's strongest shadow dragon, Draco. He is also the most loyal. Koga would sacrifice himself for Van in a heartbeat. It doesn't matter if Van wanted Koga to kill his own allies, he would do it. Anything Van demands, Koga carries out. He's that loyal. The one thing Koga doesn't have it pity for the weak. He feels no remorse for killing a pony that can't put up a fight. A cold-blooded dragon if nothing else. It wouldn't be long before Summer and her friends would be facing off against Koga in their toughest fight yet. It all began one morning in Death Valley. Van had just woken up. He then walked to his throne chair and sat down. "I can't say I'm surprised that Kazam and Beatrix lost. Those morons were always useless," Van said without a hint of remorse, "Still tough...I gotta give credit to those little ponies for beating Kazam and Beatrix. That will make defeating them myself much more satisfying. I guess it's about time I sent my best dragon at them. Let's see how they fare against Koga." After gathering dark power in his right claw, Van fired it at the ground a short distance away. Black flames instantly erupted from the point of impact. Once the black flames dispersed, a tall thin dragon wearing a ninja outfit was shown standing before him. The dragon immediately kneeled down after noticing Van.

"How may I serve you Lord Van?" Koga asked.

"Nice to see you're as obedient and loyal as always Koga," Van replied, "Yes...as a matter of fact I do have a mission for you. Go to this town called Ponyville and cause some ruckus. Destroy houses, kill ponies...whatever. It doesn't matter to me. By doing this, you will soon be met by six ponies that will fight you. Your mission is to kill those six ponies in the most gruesome and painful way possible."

"Yes Lord Van," Koga said sternly as he stood up, "I will return before sundown." With that, Koga did a quick hand sign with his claws and disappeared. In the meantime, a bored Van was seen summoning two clones and watched them play a game of shadow tennis against each other. Summer and her friends had yet to realize the impending danger that was coming their way. Comparing to Kazam and Beatrix, Koga was on a higher level. It wouldn't be an easy fight. A couple of hours later, Koga made it to Ponyville. Just as he was commanded, Koga immediately started to cause chaos and havoc. Ponies were seen fleeing for their lives. As quick as they could, Summer and her friends came running to the scene with the Elements of Harmony. When they saw Koga, he was standing atop the town hall with his arms crossed.

"It's about time you showed up," Koga said with razor-sharp eyes.

"How many crazy psychos does this Van guy have?" Skyline asked.

"By what you just said I'm guessing you already fought against Kazam and Beatrix," Koga replied, "The fact that they lost is most likely the reason why I'm here now. However, unlike those two I will not fail. By order of Lord Van...I will kill every single one of you." In a flash, Koga summoned shadow kunai in both of his claws and threw them towards Summer and the others. The fight between both sides had now begun. Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester were then shown trying to get near Koga, while he continued to throw kunai their way. Just then, one scraped Summer's cheek, but she didn't flinch.

"We got you now bastard!" Skyline shouted as he flew towards Koga at full speed. However, when Skyline attacked Koga, his body simply disappeared like it was made out of shadows. Skyline looked around confused. "Well...that was easy. Kind of a letdown though. Oh well...I guess we won." Skyline was barely able to turn his head when Koga suddenly reappeared and kicked Skyline directly in his face, sending him flying off the rooftop. Skyline was able to recover and readjust his flight before he hit the ground. Skyline was dumbfounded. "What?! How did you do that? I thought I hit you so hard you just...ya know...exploded."

"Along with my shadow kunai, I'm also able to create shadow clones. The one you defeated just now was a clone I created before you arrived," Koga replied, "I'm actually surprised how all of you fell for such an obvious trap." At that moment, Koga realized he was looking at five ponies, not six. "Wait...where did that other pony go?" He then noticed Summer had a smirk on her face.

"You aren't the only one who has a few tricks up their leave Koga," Summer said, "Jasmine! He's wide open! Hit him now!" Just then Jasmine appeared out of nowhere behind Koga and did something that completely took him by surprise. After opening her mouth, Jasmine released a roaring blaze of green fire at Koga. He was so shocked that he wasn't able to dodge in time and was hit by the full force of Jasmine's fire. Koga was immediately sent flying off the rooftop and fell to the ground below. He eventually got back up and brushed the green embers off his scorched body.

"Nice one Jasmine. You sure got him good!" Melrose exclaimed happily, "Hey Koga! I bet you didn't see that coming!" However, Koga was paying no attention to her, he was staring at Jasmine with utter hatred in his eyes.

"You...Jasmine," Koga said as he pointed at her, "Tell me how you acquired that power...now."

"What's the matter Koga? Jealous?" Jasmine asked sarcastically, "The reason I can breathe fire is because I'm the child of a pony and dragon. I inherited the ability to breathe fire from my dad." In response, Koga clenched his claws hard and a vein on his forehead began to throb.

"Your very existence infuriates me," Koga replied scornfully, "Ponies and dragons are mortal enemies. We are not meant to coexist peacefully together. That is the ways things were meant to be since the beginning of time. A pony and dragon getting married and having a child such as you is an absolute and disgusting act. You are an abomination."

"You bastard! Take that back!" Skyline yelled as he charged at Koga without thinking. Koga was able to easily evade his attack and hit Skyline on the back of the head, sending him crashing into a nearby building. Skyline tried again once more, but the same thing happened. Koga then acted as if nothing happened and continued looking at Jasmine.

"Once I'm done killing you, I will kill both your father and mother," Koga said, "All of you will die by my hand today. Allowing even one of you to live another day in this world is not an option."

"Sorry Koga, but we won't allow you to harm Jasmine or her parents," Summer replied in a serious tone, "We will defeat you!"

"Very well," Koga replied as he quickly did a hand sign with his claws, "No more holding back. The real fight starts now!" In a blink of an eye, Summer and her friends found themselves surrounded by multiple Koga clones. Each of them were holding kunai between both of their claws. After Koga gave the command, his clones started to attack them. Using all the strength they could muster, Summer and the others tried their best to survive against the endless barrage of attacks Koga and his clones were throwing at them. Getting slightly injured was the least of their worries because Koga was coming at them with the deep desire to kill. Even worse news, Summer and her friends couldn't use the Hexagon Seal Formation on Koga. Every time they would surround him, he would escape before they could activate the spell. The Elements of Harmony were proving to be practically useless against Koga's elite speed and agility. If Summer and the others didn't think up a new plan fast, Koga would kill them. That couldn't happen. They couldn't fail now. At that moment, Summer was struck with an idea on how to freeze Koga in his tracks.

"Melrose!" Summer burst out, "Follow me to Apples Acres! I got an idea!" She then turned to her left. "Skyline! You and the others keep Koga busy for about five minutes! Then hurry to Apple Acres!"

"Got it!" everyone yelled. However, as Summer and Melrose attempted to run towards Apple Acres, Koga suddenly appeared before them.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Koga shouted. Just as he tried to throw kunai at them, Jasmine jumped at him. Koga only had time to doge her fire breathe, but in return, Summer and Melrose were able to escape. Koga was beyond furious and summoned more shadow clones to combat Skyline, Chary, Jasmine, and Jester. Somehow, by a miracle, they were able to survive for five minutes. The ponies quickly headed towards Apple Acres after Summer and Melrose. Koga was in hot pursuit. As they made their way to the front gate of Apple Acres, the ponies saw Summer and Melrose waving their hooves in the air. They were sending signs telling them to avoid going straight. These signs were in a secret language only Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester knew. Koga was the only one who didn't understand it. That would prove to be his downfall. Just as the Skyline and the others made it to the gate, they split up. Koga, thinking he had Summer and Melrose cornered, rushed at them. Suddenly, Koga found himself unable to move his feet. When he looked down, Koga saw that he was standing in some type of sticky substance.

"What?! What the heck is this demonic stuff?!" Koga exclaimed as he desperately tried to free his trapped feet. When he looked up, Koga saw that he was now surrounded by Summer and her friends. All of them were smiling at him. None more than Melrose.

"How do you like our super molasses trap Koga?" Melrose asked gleefully, "Isn't it the best? Along with being tasty, our molasses is also the stickiest. No matter how much you struggle, you won't escape. It's over!" In response, Koga let out a deep sigh. He was no longer trying to escape.

"There is no way around this," Koga replied, "I have failed my mission. Do what you wish. I have no reason to live anymore. Kill me now."

"We won't kill you Koga," Summer said with a hint of remorse, "But we can't allow you to get away and return to Van either." She then paused for a second. " Ok everyone...let's do it." Shortly after, the ponies activated their Elements of Harmony and used the Hexagon Seal Formation. All that was left of Koga was a stone statue. It was then transported to Canterlot where Kazam and Beatrix were at. All three of them now reside within the Royal Garden of Canterlot Castle. Summer and her friends had successfully passed three of Van's trial. However, the next challenge Van sent at them would be so extremely tough, they would need the help of Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, and their friends to beat it.


	16. Pony Magnetism

Chapter 16  
Pony Magnetism

Some guys have the look, personality, and talent that gets them a lot of attention from girls. Some on the other hand, don't. Take me for example. I play videogames, watch anime/tv, and occasionally write MLP:WOF. Not what many girls would call that attractive aspects. I don't work out either. I'm pretty much a lazy couch potato. As for my appearance, it's average. Not amazing or anything, just average. I'm not no Bradley Cooper that's for sure. Jester is like me in many ways too. Girls pretty much don't even notice him. Skyline however, isn't like us. Girls actually notice his existence. Skyline has the looks, talent/skills, and personality that girls adore and love. It's no wonder Skyline is the most popular pony out of the new Mane 6. There are many reasons why. Skyline is a member of the Wonderbolts. Not to mention he has the ability to preform his signature move, the Sonic Skyboom. He does it mostly to show off to impress the ladies. Jester wishes he was as popular as Skyline. Only if he was able to attract mares like Skyline could. Jester's wish would soon come true by the use of a potion, but not in the way he had hoped it would because that wish would eventually become one huge mistake. It all began one evening in Ponyville. Skyline and Jester were hanging out today having fun. Well, kind of. Most of the time Skyline was busy talking to girls, while Jester waited patiently in the background, being ignored by everyone as usual. As nice as Jester was, it agitated him. Eventually, the girls left, which allowed Jester to finally approach Skyline again. "I don't get it Skyline. Why do the girls always run up to you and not me?" Jester asked, "They act like I don't even exist. What's your trick? Can you teach it to me? Please?" In response, Skyline began to laugh, which made Jester feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to tell you Jester," Skyline replied with a smirk, "The girls just love me. I can't help that I'm so popular. As for you, you're...ya know...not that attractive. No offense dude."

"Can't you just ask one of them to go out with me? They'll listen to you," Jester said.

"Sorry Jester, but you need to figure this out yourself," Skyline replied, "I'm kind of busy with Wonderbolt practice and other stuff. I don't really have time to help you with your girl problems." A disappointed Jester could only watch as Skyline flew away, along with the only hope at him ever being able to speak to a girl.

"Fine," Jester muttered angrily, "I don't need your help Skyline. I can do this myself. I'll show you. I'll become so popular that you'll be the one begging me for girl advice." He then hurried to Golden Oak Library. After asking Summer to let him browse her library, Jester began to search through the books. Eventually, Jester found what he was looking for. A book called 'Attraction By Addition'. After thanking Summer, Jester rushed back home to his room where he quickly set everything up at his desk. "Alright...let's see," Jester said as he read the instructions for a potion that would improve his overall appeal to girls, "Seems simple enough. It says it will take me twenty minutes, but I think I can do it in ten." As fast as he could, Jester gathered the ingredients for the potion and dumped it into the pot. He immediately got to work making the potion. Not longer after, the potion was finally completed. After putting in into a vile, Jester drank the potion in one gulp. "The book says the effects take at least 12 hours to start-up, so I guess I'll go to bed early tonight." With that, Jester got into his bed and fell sleep. Little did Jester know, he was going to start getting some very unwanted attention. The next day, Skyline and Jester decided to hang out together again. This time however, things weren't the same because unlike before, the girls that were giving Skyline attention were now giving it to Jester. Almost like their roles had been swapped.

"Um...ladies? I'm over here!" Skyline yelled to the crowd of girls that were surrounding a blushing Jester, but nothing he said seemed to get their attention. They were too busy giving it to Jester.

"Girls, girls, girls...one at a time!" Jester exclaimed as the girls were pushing and shoving each other to reach him.

"Please Jester! Go out with me!" one girl yelled.

"No! Go out with me Jester!" another pony shouted.

"No! Me first! Me first!" a girl yelled. Eventually, Jester gave up trying to calm down the out of control mares. Nearly 30 minutes later, Jester was finally able to slip past the crowd of girls, but not after being kissed on the cheek about 50 times. Which was 50 times more than he was ever kissed by anyone except his mom. As Jester approached Skyline, he couldn't stop smiling. Skyline however, wasn't in such a good mood.

"Was it money? Magic? Blackmail? What did you do Jester?" Skyline asked sternly.

"Whatever do you mean Skyline?" Jester asked sarcastically.

"Don't lie to me!" Skyline burst out furiously, "There's no way those girls would go after you instead of me! I know you did something!"

"Maybe it's because they find me more attractive than you now," Jester replied, "Sorry Skyline, I wish I could help you with your girl problems, but I'm too busy. Ya know...with trying to figure out which girl I should go out with first. See ya!" After turning around, Jester walked away leaving an angry and confused Skyline all by his lonesome. The next couple of days, Jester continued to enjoy the attention girls were giving him, while Skyline was ignored completely as if he didn't even exist. No matter where he said, or what he did, Jester was adored and loved by girls. Even saying the word hi resulted in girls going into a crazed frenzy for him. It was a paradise in heaven. Unfortunately, that so-called paradise was about to become a living hell. As the days went by, Jester began to realize girls were becoming more and more...forceful. Instead of simple kisses and hugs, girls were now starting to grab, pull, and yank on Jester's hooves, mane, and tail as if they were trying to rip him apart. Worse of all, they wouldn't leave him alone. Where ever Jester went, the girls followed after him. He couldn't even get privacy in a bathroom. Jester was now fleeing from girls instead of going up to them. Not to mention, Summer, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine were acting crazy too as they had become a part of the mob of girls chasing after him. There was only one pony that could help him now. Jester had to find Skyline. Trying hard not to be found by the girl mob, Jester began his searching for his friend. He eventually found Skyline playing a game at the arcade. When Skyline saw jester running up to him, he scuffed at him.

"What's the matter? Come here to gloat about how many girlfriends you have now?" Skyline asked scornfully.

"Skyline! You have to help me! Please!" a panicked Jester exclaimed, "The girls are trying to kill me! Summer, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine too! Heck! Every single mare in town is out for my hide! They literally want to rip my skin off!"

"What are you talking about?" Skyline asked confused.

"Look...the reason the girls started paying attention to me is because I drank a potion to improve my appeal to girls," Jester admitted, "For some reason...the potion worked too well. I think I may have made a mistake somewhere when I was making it. I tried to make a reverse potion, but I couldn't find one in the book I used. Also, the potion I made was supposed to stop working two days ago. I need your help to get me out of this mess. Go ahead...laugh." Jester was surprised when Skyline didn't laugh at him.

"This is actually...my fault," Skyline muttered apologetically, "I should've helped you instead of thinking only about myself...I'm sorry." He and Jester soon shared a brohoof after forgiving each other. "I think we may be able to find the answer at Summer's house. If a book caused this mess, then a book an undo this mess. Come on. Let's go." After making sure the coast was clear, Skyline and Jester quickly but quietly headed for Golden Oak Library. When they got there, Jester began to open the front door, when suddenly, they were spotted by Jasmine.

"There he is! It's Jester! Get him!" Jasmine screamed as she along with the rest of the girls rushed at him. As quick as they could, Skyline and Jester went inside the house and slammed the door shut. They immediately barricaded the door. The sound of girls screaming madly could be heard from behind the door.

"We'd better hurry Jester," Skyline said, "I doubt our barricade will last forever. Let's hurry." With a slight nod of his head, Jester searched through the bookshelves with Skyline. All while the sound of the front door creaking as the girls pushed against it. Shortly after, Skyline was shown putting a book down before Jester. It was called 'Quick Fix-it Potions'. Skyline quickly flipped through the pages and stopped at page 212. "Got it! The potion of this page will be able to undo the effects from the potion you drank. I'll get the ingredients and you get the other stuff." In a blink of an eye, Skyline and Jester got to work making the potion. Meanwhile, the barricade was in danger of giving out. Time was of the essence. Right after the potion turned green, Skyline poured it into a flask and gave it to Jester. At that moment, the door burst open. Skyline was barely able to make it there in time to hold the door back and keep the girls from getting inside. "Hurry Jester! I can't hold it forever!" Immediately, Jester drank the potion. Luckily for them, it was a complete success. The girls were no longer screaming or trying to get inside. Seeing as it was now safe, Skyline opened the door to a large crowd of confused ponies.

"Uh...Skyline? Jester? What were we doing?" Summer asked puzzled, "My memory is kind of hazy."

"Mine too," Jasmine said. The others were the same as Summer and Jasmine. It turns out none of the girls could remember a thing that occurred during the past few days. Skyline and Jester pretended to not know anything. No one would believe them anyway. This entire event was better left forgotten that it ever happened in the first place. In the end, life in Ponyville returned to its normal peaceful self. No one was more relieved about this than Jester. As for Skyline, he was able to help Jester out with his girl troubles. Instead of being ignored, Jester was now being approached by the girls that used to fawn over Skyline. It was all thanks to Skyline telling the girls how great of a friend Jester was and that they should give him a chance. Low and behold, they finally noticed Jester's existence. Talk about a miracle. You would think that girls would've noticed Jester before, but that's the thing about nice guys, they are very commonly ignored by girls who don't think much of them.


	17. Fun Wanted

Chapter 17  
Fun Wanted

Best friends will still be best friends, no matter how long or far they are apart. Friendship is the one thing that can last forever. The same can be said for the ex-members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Solana, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Solana is now the Princess of Equestria, Apple Bloom is the co-owner of Apple Acres, while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also do their own things too. Each of them now lives their own lives outside of Ponyville. While they are separated, the four ponies will always be best friends forever. It has been awhile since they have the four of them have met. This is the same regarding their friends Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Similar to Princess Solana, Diamond Tiara also lives a pretty busy life. She is the CEO of the most influential and successful business in Equestria after all. Diamond Tiara rarely visits Ponyville, but when she does, it is only for a short time. She usually meets with her parents. This time around, Diamond Tiara was about to have a friendly reunion with some of her best friends, but not in the way she expected. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. At the old Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house, three ponies were shown standing before it and admiring it. These ponies were none other than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. "Our old tree house. Wow...it's sure been awhile," Sweetie Belle muttered, "Good times."

"Yeah...it sure has" Scootaloo replied, "Remember how me, you, Apple Bloom, and Solana would spend hours upon hours in there trying to think up ways to get our cutie marks?"

"Yep...I remember that," Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"How's Solana doing anyway?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh...you know...princess stuff," Apple Bloom replied, "Hey! How about we visit Solana tomorrow? I bet she would be extremely happy to see you two. It's been years since all four of us have been together." After the others agreed with Apple Bloom, they headed inside the tree house. "It is definitely smaller inside than I remember...that's for sure. It's only big enough now to hold just three of us." After digging through an old chest, Scootaloo was seen holding up a red cape with the CMC symbol on it in her hooves.

"Hey! Remember these things?" Scootaloo asked as she held it up and showed it to the others, "They were our capes we used to wear. Sweetie Belle was the one who designed them for us." As the ponies began to reminisce about the past, Apple Bloom suddenly spotted two very familiar-looking ponies walking in the distance. It was none other than their friends Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I can't believe it! Is that who I think it is?! Apple Bloom exclaimed excited. Immediately, she rushed out the three house door with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo close behind. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walkthrough through town. Diamond Tiara was talking into a mic she was wearing on her left ear.

"Yes Mr. Greenkeep, I understand your current situation and how dangerous it is. However, I don't have time to bother fixing your mess. It's your fault," Diamond Tiara said sternly, "No...I don't plan on selling more than 50% of the stock for one of our companies in Las Hooves for less than the price I asked for. If you don't like it, that's fine with me. I couldn't care less. Do you know how many ponies I have that would take that offer in less than a second?" She then paused for a moment as her eyes narrowed. "If you think threats like that will scare me, you clearly don't know who I am or what kind of power I posses. I could destroy you and your company before you had a chance to run to the bank. Goodbye Mr. Greenkeep." Diamond Tiara reached up and turned off her mic, but not before she got an earful of Mr. Greenkeep's rant. She then turned to Silver Spoon. "Do me a favor Silver Spoon and notify Mr. Greenkeep that his company is no more."

"Is that all mam?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Also tell him if he wants a job, I would be more than glad to hire him as a janitor at our office in Manehattan," Diamond Tiara replied with a gleeful smirk. As the two ponies began to discuss business talk, they were suddenly met by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. It was nearly 30 seconds before anyone spoke a word. "Well...if it isn't my best friends. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. It's been quite awhile since we last met. How are you all doing?"

"We're doing good. Thanks for asking Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom replied, "How about you Silver Spoon?"

"Fine," Silver Spoon said with a smile.

"What are you two doing back in Ponyville?" Scootaloo asked.

"Visiting for the weekend," Diamond Tiara replied, "Me and Silver Spoon just got done meeting with our parents. Now we're trying to figure out what to do next." Just then, Apple Bloom got hit with an idea.

"Hey! I got a great idea! How about we all go have some fun at the amusement park?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed excitingly, "How about it Diamond Tiara?" In response, Diamond Tiara looked at Apple Bloom with a confused look on her face.

"Fun?" Diamond Tiara asked awkwardly, "Do you mean like...excitement or something?" As she began to stutter in mid-sentence, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo burst out laughing.

"Diamond Tiara...don't tell me you already forgot how to have fun?" Scootaloo asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"I've been very busy over the last 20 years running my dad's company after he retired," Diamond Tiara replied in a serious tone, "During that time I wasn't able to bother with trivial things like fun or free time." Before Diamond Tiara knew it, Apple Bloom had her right hoof around her back.

"Don't worry Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said reassuringly, "Me, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon will show you how to have fun like we were all fillies again. So much fun, that this time you won't forget. Right girls?" The others quickly nodded their heads in agreement and before Diamond Tiara could respond, they dragged her to the amusement park. A couple of minutes later, the ponies entered the amusement park and immediately went on every ride and attraction that caught their attention. While Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon were having the time of their lives, Diamond Tiara wasn't. She was just too busy talking in her mic about some sort of business transaction. Even during the rides. Because of this, Diamond Tiara wasn't able to fully enjoy the best the amusement park had to offer her. No matter what the girls said to her, Diamond Tiara insisted she was indeed having fun. They knew this was a straight out lie. With the amusement park fun plan failed, Apple Bloom and the others decided to bring Diamond Tiara to the ice-skating rink, the arcade, the pond to swim, the movie theater, Apple Acres, Sugarcube Corner, Golden Oak Library, Carousel Boutique, and all the best fun spots in Ponyville. Unfortunately, no matter what the girls did, Diamond Tiara continued to be unmoved by anything. The only thing Diamond Tiara was interested in was her mic. As the sun began to set, Apple Bloom and the others were standing around admiring the water fountain in the town square, while Diamond Tiara was sitting at a bench nearby speaking into her mic again. They were completely out of ideas on how to help Diamond Tiara to have fun. "Sorry girls," Apple muttered as she let out a yawn, "I'm exhausted and out of ideas. Is Diamond Tiara still talking into her mic?"

"Yep," everyone replied together.

"Why the heck is her problem?" Scootaloo asked angrily, "Why can't she just take a small break from work and have fun?"

"Diamond Tiara is the CEO of a very large company," Silver Spoon replied as she stared into the water, "She is constantly working from morning to night everyday. Even when Diamond Tiara is on vacation, she is still unable to relax. I have asked her time and time again to take a break and have fun, but she said her job is more important. I feel as if this is partly my fault. I'm a terrible friend." Just then, Sweetie Belle put her hoof softly on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself Silver Spoon," Sweetie Belle said, "It's not your fault. You're a great friend." In response, Silver Spoon broke down in tears as she hugged Sweetie Belle. Suddenly, Apple Bloom turned her head and saw Diamond Tiara standing before them. Apparently, she had listened to their conversation the entire time. Suddenly, Diamond Tiara did something that shocked everyone. She took of her mic and threw it into the water fountain. She then walked over to Silver Spoon and hugged her.

"You're my best friend Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara muttered as tears fell down her face, "I don't know what I would do without you by my side." After letting go of Silver Spoon, she turned to face the others. "Is it too late to begin the fun?"

"Nope," Apple Bloom replied with a big smile, "It's never to late. Ya know...the amusement park is open for another hour. How about we go back?"

"That sounds good to me," Diamond Tiara said happily, "I'm going to have so much fun, you four will be the ones trying to keep up with me!" As fast as they could, the girls rushed over to the amusement park. This time around, Diamond Tiara was able to finally have fun. Even more than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, or Silver Spoon. The four of them were seen having fun as they went on every ride they could until the park closed. It was a day none of them would ever forget. In the end, Apple Bloom and her friends were successfully able to help Diamond Tiara have fun that she was unable to experience in such a long time. The next day, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon went to Canterlot to visit with Princess Solana. In celebration for their reunion, Solana threw a party in the ballroom for her friends. The ponies partied until nighttime where they witnessed a fireworks show from a balcony outlooking the courtyard.


	18. Fashion Face-Off

Chapter 18  
Fashion Face-Off

There are varying levels of family competition. Low, medium, high, or in the case of Spike's family, super crazy insane. Carousel Boutique could be best described as a fashion battlefield between mother and daughter both aiming for fashion supremacy. While Rarity is still more experienced than her daughter, Jasmine is just as talented as her mother, and in some ways, even more talented. This results in Rarity and Jasmine feuding with each other on many occasions throughout the day. While Spike breaks up their fights most of the time, there are some instances where he is unable to do anything. This would be one of those instances. It all began one calm and peaceful afternoon in Ponyville. Not for long I might add. In Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Jasmine were busy designing dresses on their machines, when suddenly, a pony was seen entering the house. It was none other than Photo Finish. Immediately, Rarity and Jasmine stopped what they were doing and quickly approached her. At that moment, Spike happened to walk into the room. "Ah! Rarity and Jasmine! My two favorite designers! I have good news!" Photo Finish exclaimed happily, "I have a new fashion magazine coming out and I want to one of you to be featured in it. Whoever makes the best collection of dresses by tomorrow morning will be the pony I will choose. I'm looking forward to see what you two come up with. See you bright and early tomorrow. Bye!" With a brush of her mane, Photo Finish turned around and left the house. In a blink of an eye, Spike rushed to get between Rarity and Jasmine, who were already eyeing daggers of death at each other.

"How about we all just calm down ok?" Spike asked nervously, "Maybe it would be better if you two worked together this time."

"Stay out of this!" Rarity and Jasmine yelled together. In response, a terrified Spike quickly ran out of the house. He knew there was no stopping them now. Better off alive than dead because Spike would most likely die if he was to get in their way today.

"Why don't you leave this to me mom," Jasmine said with a smirk, "We all know Photo Finish is going to pick me anyway."

"Nice try Jasmine, but Photo Finish is going to choose me and my dresses," Rarity replied, "You're clearly out of your league on this one darling."

"You're going down!" they shouted at each other. In a flash, both Rarity and Jasmine sat down at their machines and quickly got to work. Meanwhile, Spike was seen visiting at Summer's house.

"So...those two are at it again aren't they?" Summer asked.

"Yep," Spike replied with a sigh, "When they get like that, not even I can stop them. I hope you don't mind if I stay here until tomorrow."

"It's not a problem," Summer said, "Better you here than there...that's for sure." Eight hours later at Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Jasmine were going into overdrive. Neither pony was letting up in fear of losing ground to the other.

"Jasmine honey...can you please get me a drink," Rarity said from the other side of the room, "All this hard work has made me thirsty."

"Fine," Jasmine replied as she turned off her machine and went into the kitchen. After giving Rarity her drink, Jasmine went back to her machine, only to find all her dresses, including the one she was working on, were torn clean through the middle. "What?! How...how did this happen?!" It didn't take Jasmine very long to figure out who was the culprit. She could hear Rarity whistling faintly behind her. Jasmine bit her lip as she replaced the ruined dress on her machine with a new one. "Two can play this game mom." A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Oh mother...can you please get that," Jasmine said, "I'm unable to get the door at the moment."

"Very well," Rarity replied as she stopped her machine and went to answer the door. But when Rarity opened it, there was no one there. A disgruntled Rarity then walked back to her area, only to find it up in flames. Immediately, Rarity got the fire extinguisher and desperately tried to put out the flames. Unfortunately, by the time Rarity was able to subdue the fire, all the dresses she had made so far today were absolutely ruined. It didn't take Rarity more than a second to figure out who was the cause of this. After walking to Jasmine's area, she used to magic to blow up her machine. "Oops...my bad." In response, Jasmine walked over to Rarity's area and blew up her machine too.

"Did I do that?" Jasmine asked sarcastically, "Dear me I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry mother." After eyeing each other with malicious intent, the two ponies quickly ran to their sides and began building barricades to keep the other from getting in. The once beautiful and elegant shops of Carousel Boutique now resembled more of a war battlefield. Rarity and Jasmine were then seen wearing army cameo with matching hats and war paint. "Give it up mom! You can't beat me! Surrender now or I will use force!"

"Not gonna happen Jasmine!" Rarity shouted from behind her barricade, "You and me both know I'm the pony that's will be featured in that magazine! In the name of the Fashion Goddess I will win this battle!" The next few hours featured Rarity and Jasmine using cannons against each other that shot cannonballs made of dresses and other accessories. It proved be actually pretty useful as a weapon of mass destruction. To think all this madness resulted because of a magazine. At this point, Rarity and Jasmine had gone completely crazy. So crazy, they were now talking to their ponykins, who were also dressed in army attire. Jasmine was on her side pacing back and forth to her army of ponykins.

"Alright grunts...this has been a long though battle, but we can't give up yet," Jasmine said sternly, "I know our opponent is my mom. I know how experienced she is. I know she is ranked 4th in the world. However, today is the day I finally make myself known to Equestria as one of the best and talented designers. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm left without a choice. It's time I brought out our secret weapon!" The lifeless ponykins continued to stare at her with their poorly drawn faces. Meanwhile, on Rarity's side, she was doing the same thing.

"I know this is my daughter we're going up against, but that doesn't change the fact Photo Finish's magazine will feature me," a serious Rarity said, "If we don't do something soon I fear Jasmine will gain the upper hand on us. That is why I have no choice but to use our secret weapon!"

"The ultimate fashion cannonball!" Rarity and Jasmine shouted at the same time. The two ponies were then shown putting a strange glowing cannonball into their cannons. It was a special cannonball made of clothes that was coated in magic. It could be best described as the equivalent of one ton of dynamite. After the two ponies ignited the fuse to their cannons, they quickly took cover. The next thing that too place was a loud explosion shook the house and blew out all the windows. The ponies that were nearby were seen fleeing for their lives. Meanwhile, inside Carousel Boutique, a small crater resulting from the two cannonballs making contact with one another could be seen in the middle of the room. It turns out the explosion was so powerful that both Rarity and Jasmine's barricades had been destroyed along with pretty much everything inside the blast radius. Rarity and Jasmine were then shown waking up after being knocked unconscious by the explosion.

"What...what happened?" Jasmine muttered as she rubbed her sore forehead. When Jasmine looked at her work area, everything was burnt to a crisp. The only thing that wasn't severely damaged was her sowing machine along with some leftover dress materials. Rarity's area was exactly the same too. "Mom...I think we may have taken this a little too far." Rarity nodded her head slowly as she stood up.

"I agree," Rarity replied apologetically, "We've had a few minor spats in the past before, but this time was beyond extreme. Not only are all the dresses we made today ruined, but most of our material got destroyed by the explosion. The only way we can make enough dresses by tomorrow morning for Photo Finish is if we work together. How about we call a truce...for now."

"Deal," Jasmine said as she was shown sharing a brohoof with Rarity. With that, Rarity and Jasmine got to work, this time as a team instead of against each other as rivals. They went through the night taking shifts so the other could get some rest while the other worked. The following morning, an exhausted Rarity and Jasmine were standing besides each others as they admired their hard work. A shining beautiful collection of dresses was seen lying on a table before them. Just then, there was a knock on the door. A second later, Photo Finnish entered the room.

"Ah! There you two are!" Photo Finish exclaimed happily, "Let me see how you did." She then walked over and looked at the dresses. "Nicely done. So...which one of you made these? I have to say they are amazing." In response, Rarity and Jasmine broke out in smiles.

"Actually Photo Finish...it was the both of us together," Rarity replied, "Me and my daughter decided it would be best if we worked together this time."

"Is it ok if both of us could be featured in your magazine?" Jasmine asked hopefully, "Please?"

"Why of course," Photo Finish replied, "Did I not mention that? I was actually planning on putting both of you in the magazine regardless of who did better. I knew you and your mother would do a fantastic job and I was right. I hope that didn't cause any problems." Rarity and Jasmine didn't reply back. They were so dumbfounded about what Photo Finish just told them neither pony could say anything. "Mind me asking why this place looks like a battle took place?" The answer to that question was never answered. In the end, both Rarity and Jasmine, along with the dresses that they made together, were featured in Photo Finish's new magazine.


	19. Trump Cards

Chapter 19  
Trump Cards

King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis are two are most infamous villains in Equestria History. King Sombra was a brutal syndical tyrant who ruled over the Crystal Empire with an iron hoof, while Queen Chrysalis ponynapped Cadance and posed as her in an attempt to secretly overthrow Princess Celestia and take over Canterlot with her army of changelings. Both of them met foul ends. Well, technically one way more severe than the other. What I mean by that is King Sombra was killed. Exploded into a billion pieces. It happened when Spike activated the Crystal Heart. King Sombra was only able to scream in terror as the power of the heart turned him into dust in the cold wind. The true punishment for Sombra was what little screen time he received. Queen Chrysalis was luckier than Sombra in the way of not dying and getting more screen time, but she still was sent flying away to who knows where after Canterlot's magical force field repelled her out of the city. Neither one has been seen or heard from since then. That was about to change. It all began one evening in Ponyville. Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were having a friendly get-together with Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester at Apple Acres. Suddenly, Mayor Mare came running towards them. She had a look of pure terror on her face. After catching her breath, Mayor Mare looked to her left at Summer and her friends. "Summer...you and your friends need to head for the outskirts of Ponyville immediately. These two ponies are asking for you. I don't know who they are or what they want, but I do know that they will destroy the town if you don't show up soon." In response, everyone looked at each other worried. After agreeing to met up at the outskirts of Ponyville in exactly five minutes, Summer and her friends rushed to get their Elements of Harmony. In the meantime, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends followed after Mayor Mare. Little did they know the surprise that was waiting for them. Five minutes later, both teams were seen exiting Ponyville. It wasn't long before everyone saw two dark figures standings before them. Once the clouds above shifted letting the sunlight shine down, they were finally able to see who the two ponies were. Neither Flareon, Twilight, or their friends were unable to speak or move at all. The ponies were frozen solid as if they had just seen a ghost, or in this case, two ghosts. The mysterious figures were none other than King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. Both ponies were omitting such an evil malicious aurora that any normal pony would simply faint by just being near them.

"It's about time you all showed up," Chrysalis said with a smirk, "Do you know how long I've been forced to stand here waiting with this stupid mindless ape?"

"You should be the one to talk Chrysalis," Sombra replied scornfully, "I told you already I don't need you here. I can handle this myself. You would just get in my way."

"Mind me asking who you two are?" Summer asked. In response, Sombra and Chrysalis looked at her with distain in their eyes.

"Who are we? Who are we?!" Chrysalis exclaimed angrily, "Kids these days I swear." She then let out a sigh. "My name is Queen Chrysalis and this is my idiotic sidekick King Sombra."

"I beg your pardon," Sombra replied, "You're my sidekick!" As the two began to argue, Twilight suddenly pointed at King Sombra.

"How...how are you alive?" Twilight asked, "Back at the Crystal Empire...I saw it. You were..."

"Killed," Sombra interrupted with a smirk, "Yes...I was. Thanks to you and that cursed power of the Crystal Heart. The reason why I'm standing here now is because..."

"Lord Van brought him back to life after he found Sombra's horn buried deep in the snow near the mountains overlooking the Crystal Empire," Chrysalis interrupted, "He used it to resurrect him."

"I was getting to that!" Sombra yelled, "Why must you constantly interrupt me witch?!"

"It's not my fault your monkey mouth moves once every ten seconds," Chrysalis replied, "Also...they would rather hear my story instead. I don't want to kill them while they're sleeping because they fell asleep after listening to your story." She then turned her towards everyone. "After I was defeated by you Twilight Sparkle, I went back to my castle in our mountain. However, my changelings weren't happy with the way our plan failed and they ended up banishing me from the mountain forever. Can you believe it? My own army...banished me from my home. I was left without a choice and was forced to live alone in a nearby forest. After years of solitude, Master Van appeared before me saying he needed my help. At first I said no, but when he offered me the power to get my revenge on those blasted ponies, I immediately said yes." She then looked at Sombra. "What I didn't know at the time was that I would be partnered up with this uncivilized primate. No offense, but I would have been better off still living alone than being with...him."

"I could say the same thing ya know," Sombra said with a scuff, "Ignoring her for a moment...you have to see what I got!" He then grabbed his cape and threw it off. A pair of blacks wings made of shadows were seen appearing from his back. King Sombra was now an alicorn. "Lord Van gave them to me. Aren't they wicked awesome?"

"Oh...they're beautiful," Fluttershy commented.

"Thank you miss," Sombra replied with a sincere smile. He then turned to Queen Chrysalis and his smile instantly vanished. "At least someone thinks they're cool...heartless banshee."

"I don't care you moron," Chrysalis said sternly.

"Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Orders of Lord Van," Sombra replied, "Either you surrender yourselves and pledge your loyalty to him, or we kill you along with everyone in Ponyville. Do you submit?"

"Like hell we won't!" Flareon yelled as he went into Flame God Mode and flew high into the air. After charging up a Fire Shuriken, he sent it flying towards King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. The strange part was neither of them bothered to move an inch. As a result, they were quickly engulfed in a dome of blazing hot fire. Once the fire dispersed, Flareon was shocked to find out that neither Sombra or Chrysalis was damaged by his attack. They appeared as if the Fire Shuriken didn't even hit them. "What the heck?! Why didn't my Fire Shuriken have any affect?" Suddenly, Sombra and Chrysalis began to laugh.

"Oh...that's right. How silly of me. I forget to mention a very important detail regarding me and Sombra," Chrysalis said, "You see...Lord Van made us both immortal. We can't die." Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis somehow were able to gain the power of immortality by Van. "Let us show you how powerful we are compared to the last time you faced us." In a blink of an eye, Sombra and Chrysalis surrounded Flareon. Before he had time to react, Chrysalis kicked Flareon hard, sending him flying upwards. Flareon was barely able to see Sombra appear in front of him. He then kicked Flareon in the face and sent him crashing into the ground. After the dust settled, Flareon was seen lying inside a small crater. He was no longer in Flame God Mode. Twilight quickly ran up to Flareon and helped him back onto his hooves.

"Flareon! Are you ok?!" a scared Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah...I'm ok," Flareon muttered.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash burst out horrified, "They beat Flareon that easily?!"

"What should we do?" Summer asked.

"Well...killing them is clearly out of the question. Summer...you and your friends have to use the Elements of Harmony," Flareon replied.

"How? We can't seal both of them at the same time," Summer said.

"I got a plan," Flareon replied, "Me, Twilight, and the rest will keep King Sombra busy, while you and your friends take care of Queen Chrysalis. Once you seal her, we can concentrate on sealing Sombra." After everyone agreed to his plan, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends were able to get King Sombra's attention and got him to follow them. Now it was just Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester against Queen Chrysalis.

"Ok everyone...we have to hurry and seal her," Summer stated confidently, "Flareon and the others won't be able to hold off King Sombra forever." Queen Chrysalis burst out laughing.

"You little runts think you can face me all by yourselves? How naïve," Chrysalis replied gleefully, "I will make sure your deaths will be as slow and painful as possible." As she charged up her dark magic, Summer and the others prepared for the fight of their life. This wouldn't be easy. How right they were. Not only was Chrysalis powerful, she was also fast. So fast that not even Skyline, who was flying as fast as possible, could keep up with her. Not to mention, Chrysalis kept shooting these black/green electrical charged balls at them that, when hit, caused the circulation of magic in their bodies to go haywire, preventing them from using their Element of Harmony until the effect wore off. While the ponies were fighting for their lives, Queen Chrysalis apparently was enjoying their battle. Even though it was six against one, she still held the upper hand. There was no other way to put it. Summer and the others were losing to Queen Chrysalis. Not only was Chrysalis stronger than them, she was also faster and immortal to boot. "What's the matter? Is that all you got? You're not even worth killing!" Just then, Jester jumped behind Chrysalis and put her hooves over her eyes. "Get off me!" As Chrysalis struggled to free herself from Jester's grip, he suddenly let go. When Chrysalis opened her eyes, she barely had enough time to see Skyline throw dust in her face. As a result, her vision was blurred by the dust. She then tried to get her vision back. Unfortunately, by the time she was able to see clearly again, Summer and her friends had already surrounded her and activated their Elements of Harmony. Chrysalis could only scream for help before she was sealed in stone. Somehow, someway, they were able to defeat Queen Chrysalis. However, they still had one more evil alicorn to deal with.

"Great idea with using the dust trick Melrose," Jasmine said, "You sure saved us."

"It was one of the many tricks I used to beat bullies who picked on me," Melrose replied, "I knew it would come in handy someday. Not in the way of beating a super villain though, but still, it proved to be effective against her." As the ponies began to discuss the battle, Summer interrupted them.

"We can talk about this later," Summer said, "Right now we need to find Flareon and the others. This isn't over yet." As fast as they could, Summer and her friends headed in the direction where Flareon and the rest of them were fighting against King Sombra. Speaking of Flareon, he along with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were sprawled out on the ground. All of them were unconscious. King Sombra was hovering above them with the look of pure delight stamped on his smug face. He then used his magic to lift Flareon off the ground and brought him to eye level.

"Such a pity," Sombra chuckled, "This was far too easy." Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Flareon's face.

"I knew you would fall for it Sombra," Flareon muttered. Immediately, Flareon went into Flame God Mode before King Sombra knew what happened. One after the other, Flareon began to beat on Sombra with a barrage of quick jabs. His speed quickly picked up to the point where Flareon was punching so fast that his hooves appeared as a blur to the naked eye. Once Sombra had enough, Flareon teleported above him and hit Sombra with a smashing drop kick that sent Sombra crashing into the ground. When Sombra got back up, he was shocked to realize that Summer and her friends had him surrounded. Before Sombra could escape, Summer and the others used their Elements of Harmony on him. The only thing left of King Sombra now was a stone statue. The battle was finally over. They were successfully able to seal both King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. At that moment, Twilight and the rest, who were thought to be knocked unconscious, got up.

"Great idea Twilight with the play dead tactic," Applejack said happily as she high-hoofed Twilight, "How did you know it would work?"

"King Sombra's biggest weakness was his own super inflated ego," Twilight replied, "That was the reason for three of his downfalls. After all, I do know two other ponies with egos similar to his." She then took a quick glance at Flareon and Rainbow Dash while trying to hide her smile. They weren't able to catch her hint, but some of the others did.

"Can we go back and continue the picnic?" Skyline asked, "I'm starving." After agreeing with Skyline, the ponies headed back to Apple Acres. As for King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis's statue, they were sent to Canterlot where the statues now reside in the Castle Garden along with Kazam, Beatrix, and Koga. While Summer and her friends were able to defeat King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, with the help of seven ponies of course, their true fight was about to begin. It was time for Van to finally make his move. Leading up to now, Summer and her friends had fought against strong opponents. However, the ponies would soon find themselves going up against Van who would prove to be far more powerful than any of them, including Flareon and Twilight, had expected. Little did Princess Solana know how much danger she was in.


	20. Power Of Harmony

Chapter 20  
Power Of Harmony

It was a normal day in the city of Canterlot. Nothing out of the ordinary. It calm and peaceful as always. Not a single cloud was in the sunny sky. The residents were happy and cheerful. In the castle, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight were walking together through a hallway, when they were suddenly met by Prince Lunick. He looked very worried. Flareon and Twilight could tell right away that something was definitely wrong. "Have either of you seen Princess Solana by chance?" Lunick asked, "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Did you try asking the Celestia, Luna, Discord, and the Royal Guards?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but none of them knows where Solana is," Lunick replied, "I'm worried. She never goes anywhere without telling someone. I really hope I'm wrong about this, but you don't think she was ponynapped by Van...do you?"

"That's impossible Lunick," Flareon said, "This city is protected by a triple-layered magical barrier. There's no way Van could get in here. The only way he could ponynap Solana was if she was outside Canterlot." Just then, Twilight's eyes widened horrified.

"Wait! I think I remember Solana mentioning something about visiting Summer in Ponyville," Twilight replied, "I was so busy at the time I wasn't paying attention to what she was telling me." In response, Flareon bit down on his lip in anger. He then softly put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Don't worry Twilight," Flareon said in a reassuring voice, "I won't let anything bad happen to Solana. I'll save her." After embracing Twilight into a tight hug, Flareon kissed her. He then turned around and rushed down the hallway.

"Be careful Flareon," a teary-eyed Twilight muttered. After leaving Canterlot, Flareon headed in the direction of Death Valley. Along the way, he passed through the Rocky Plains, the place were he and Alexei fought. As Flareon was making he way across the plains, he saw something that made his heart stop. It was Solana. She was hanging near the tip of a giant pointed rock and wrapped in these ominous glowing chains. The chains lead down to a stone pedestal below that held a red glowing ball. Worst of all, Solana seemed to be in a great deal of pain. She was screaming as hard as she could. It turns out that she was having her magic forcibly drained from her body. "Solana! Hold on! I'm coming!" Unfortunately, just as Flareon was a couple of feet away, something hit him hard on the side of his face and sent him crashing to the ground. When Flareon got back up, he saw Van standing before him with his arms crossed. Van was smiling at him.

"Ah! The guest of the hour has finally arrived!" Van proclaimed happily, "Flareon! Just in time for the show! Take a seat my friend!"

"Van! You bastard! Let Solana go!" a furious Flareon yelled. Van simply waved his finger in Flareon's face nonchalantly.

"So sorry, I can't do that Flareon," Van replied calmly, "You see...I need her magic. Her pure holy magic. Unlike my older brother, I'm not very patient. The fact of the matter is it would take years for me to regain all of my power. Years that I don't have the time to wait around forever. Not only have you and your friends defeated by three generals, but you also beat my trumps cards. I have nothing else to sent at you. I'm bored out of my darn mind. That is why I decided to use Princess Solana's power to get me back to full power instantly instead of waiting for it to return. Now please be a dear pony and sit there like a good boy." In an instant, Flareon went into Flame God Mode and charged at Van. He then dodged Flareon's attack and flew high into the air. "It seems I'll have to get rid of you first. I hope you'll do a good job and entertain me." However, Flareon was paying no attention to him as he flew towards Solana again, but like before, Flareon was sent flying backwards by Van hitting him. "So sorry, but you'll have to beat me if you want to free your daughter my dear prince." After taking a quick glance at Solana, Flareon turned his attention back to Van. Left without a choice, Flareon flew at Van again as the battle between the two was now underway. Flareon had to finish this fight quickly if he wanted to save Solana in time before it was too late. No matter what, Flareon couldn't lose. As Flareon continued to dodge Van's punches, kicks, and fireballs, Flareon threw everything in his arsenal at him. Rapid fire and big fireballs, Fire Tornados, and Fire Shurikens. Flareon was so desperate to save Solana that he failed to notice that his attacks were having very little effect on Van. Somehow, Van was doing something that allowed him to limit the damage he was receiving. Also, Van didn't seem worried and was very calm and collected even though Flareon was going all-out. After creating another Fire Shuriken, Flareon sent it soaring at Van, who was once again engulfed in a dome of blazing fire, but just like before, Van was seen without being so much as slightly burned.

"I don't get it," Flareon grunted through his teeth, "Why aren't my attacks working?!" As he was trying to figure out what was going wrong, Van suddenly appeared behind him.

"You see Flareon...even though I'm not as strong as Alexei, I'm better at absorbing magical power," Van replied with a malicious grin, "Also...I can use that power as an offensive weapon too. Let me give you back all that power you were so generous to donate to me." Before Flareon could react, Van reached out with his right claw and fired off a narrow black beam that hit Flareon dead center. A gigantic pillar of dark energy was seen erupting in the distance where Flareon was sent at.

"Dad! No!" Solana yelled as tears fell down her face. A smug Van then flew down to the ground in front of the rock Solana was hanging from.

"Please forgive me my dear princess," Van said apologetically, "I hope that wasn't too boring of a show. I know how you royal types prefer more sophisticated entertainment. " He then walked up to the pedestal where the glowing rock was laying. "It's almost done. Just a little longer and I will have enough magic to bring me back to full power." Suddenly, an orange beam came soaring from the left. Van was only able to turn his head slightly. He screamed in pain as his right shoulder was pierced by the beam. "What?! Who dares?! Show yourself!" Just then, Flareon was seen walking through the dust. A smirk was shown appearing on Van's face as he stood back up. "So...you're not dead. What a relief! I was afraid that attack killed you." Flareon didn't reply back. Instead, he began to run towards Van, who also did the same thing. After they got up to a fast enough speed, Flareon and Van both flew into the air. The two of them reared back their rights arms as they quickly approached each other. A second later, Flareon and Van's punches collided in mid-air. As a result, a roaring shockwave exploded from behind both Flareon and Van. The rocks from under them were literally lifting off the ground due to the overwhelming power they were giving off. Flareon and Van were pushing with all their might as they tried to gain an edge over the other.

"You may have defeated my brother, but you can't beat me!" Van yelled at the top of his lungs, "Give up!"

"As long as I have Twilight, Solana, and my friends...I'll never give up!" Flareon shouted back, "Not to you! Not to anyone! Not ever!" Suddenly, Flareon pushed with a tremendous amount of force so powerful, it was able to push away Van's arm and hit him directly in the face. Van was shocked beyond belief.

"Impossible!" Van exclaimed as Flareon's hoof dug into his cheek, "How could he overpower me?! There no way I could lose to him!" Just then, Van was sent flying backwards by Flareon's attack. He was then seen tumbling helplessly across the ground and soon crashed into a large rock structure, which instantly started to crumble after being struck with such power. Without a moment's thought, Flareon flew to Solana and burnt the chains that were wrapped around her body. He then caught Solana as she fell. Flareon quickly flew back to the ground and carefully let her down.

"Solana...you ok?" a worried Flareon asked.

"Yeah...I'm ok," Solana replied with a fake smile, "Just a little tired."

"Thank god I made it in time," Flareon said, "Now then...let's get you back home."

"You two aren't going anywhere!" shouted a voice, "The show isn't over yet! It's only just getting started!" When Flareon and Solana turned around, they saw a beat-up Van slowly limping towards the stone pedestal. Immediately, Flareon tried to stop Van from touching the glowing ball, but sadly, he wasn't able to make it in time. After touching the ball, Van was instantly engulfed in a pillar of black flames. After the flames dispersed, Van was now seen as a gigantic dragon that was at least 90ft. tall. Van was able to activate his true form thanks to the power he took from Solana. At that moment, Van let out a loud roar that shook the area. Just then, Flareon took a step towards Van.

"Solana," Flareon muttered, "Can you make it back to Canterlot by yourself?" Princess Solana knew right away what he was planning and tried to stop him.

"You can't fight him dad! You already used too much of your power! Your hurt too!" Solana exclaimed, "We need to go back and regroup!"

"Solana...listen to me," Flareon replied, "Go back to Canterlot and get Summer and her friends. Twilight, Discord, Celestia, Luna, and Lunick too. Tell them what happened. While you guys are thinking of a plan, I will hold of Van." He then turned around and put his hoof softly on her shoulder. "Don't worry Solana...I'm not gonna die this time." After a teary-eyed Solana hugged Flareon, she flew away and made haste for the capital. After Princess Solana was out of sight, Flareon turned his attention back to Van. He then activated his Flame God Mode and flew over to confront the dragon once more. Later on, in the main hall of Canterlot Castle, Princess Solana was shown standing before Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, Jester, Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Lunick, and Discord. Summer and her friends were wearing their Elements of Harmony. Princess Solana had just finished explaining the current situation to them. The ponies were rendered speechless after hearing her words.

"What should we do now?" Summer asked breaking the silence, "I know Prince Flareon was the one who defeated Alexei, but the situation with Van is different. He can't hold off Van forever. Not only is Flareon injured, but he's gotta be running low on magic by now. We have to do something!" In response, Princess Solana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she opened them again, Solana looked at Summer and her friends seriously.

"Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester. This is a very important mission," Solana stated, "I want you to go save my father. I fear he is in danger and could really use your help. Then I want you to use your Elements of Harmony to seal Van. That is the only way we can stop him now." After Summer and her friends promised Princess Solana they would succeed in both saving Flareon and sealing Van, the ponies quickly left the castle and headed for the Rocky Plains. Later on, at Rocky Plains, Summer and the others finally arrived. What they saw however, froze them in pure terror. Van was shown holding Flareon in his right claw. The worst part was Flareon wasn't moving. His body was limp and lifeless. Out of nowhere, Van tossed Flareon aside like a ragdoll. Flareon was then seen landing somewhere in the distance. Unfortunately, the ponies didn't have time to go help Flareon because they were now being attacked by a raging Van. After dodging his fireballs, Summer and the others quickly got into the Hexagon Seal Formation. Vas was now surrounded. In a blink of an eye, they activated their Elements of Harmony and attempted to use the sealing spell on Van. What happened next shocked everyone. Van was somehow able to resist the spell.

"No way!" Skyline burst out, "Why didn't it work?"

"What should we do now Summer?" Chary asked.

"We need to find Flareon and get the hell out of here," Summer replied. The other immediately agreed with her. As fast as possible, the ponies headed in the direction where Flareon was thrown at. A couple of seconds later, they found Flareon lying behind a pile of rocks. He was unconscious.

"Is Flareon dead?" Jasmine asked nervously.

"No...he's alive. Thank god," Summer replied with a sigh of relief as she removed her right hoof from Flareon's neck, "I feel a pulse. It isn't strong, but it's there. We need to get him to a hospital fast." As Jasmine was helping put Flareon on the backs of Skyline and Jester, Melrose suddenly screamed. When everyone looked at where she was pointing, they saw Van heading right for their location.

"Oh no! We need to get out of here!" Jasmine exclaimed, "He's coming this way!"

"How Jasmine?!" Jester burst out, "We can't outrun that guy with Flareon on our backs! Van will catch up to us in no time!"

"Maybe I can trying use the teleportation spell to warp us directly to Canterlot," Summer replied, "By using my Element of Magic, in theory, it should boost the spell's power allowing me to not only teleport myself, but you all along with me too. However, there is a slight chance this could backfire very badly. It is possible while we were traveling through space, which is what teleportation is, our bodies could be literally torn to shreds before we made it to Canterlot. Are you guys ok with doing this?"

"We trust you Summer," Melrose said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks," Summer replied happily, "I'm glad you're my best friends." She then activated her Element of Magic and used the teleportation spell. The ponies instantly disappeared. Just in time too, because barely a second later, Van slammed down his left foot where they used to be. After realizing Summer and the others were gone, Van started to make his way towards Canterlot. Later on, in Canterlot, Summer and her friends were shown speaking to Princess Solana in the throne room.

"How's Flareon doing?" Chary asked.

"Fine. Thank you for asking Chary," Solana replied, "The good news is my father's condition has stabilized. He still hasn't woken up yet though. My mother is staying by his bedside just in case anything happens."

"Mom...how come our Elements of Harmony didn't work on Van?" Summer asked.

"I fear the reason for this is because Van currently has my magical power," Solana replied, "I think that is why Van was able to resist the sealing spell. He now has developed an immunity to the Elements of Harmony."

"So if we can't kill him or seal him...what now?" Skyline asked, "Is it even possible to defeat Van?"

"I think there may be a way Skyline," Solana replied, "I recently read in some old texts concerning the Elements of Harmony. It turns out the sacred artifacts you all posses actually have what it is referred to as a true form."

"The Elements of Harmony have a true form?" Jasmine asked puzzled.

"Yes," Solana replied, "In their current form, the Elements of Harmony can only be used as a defensive weapon. The Hexagon Seal Formation. However, in their true form, the Elements of Harmony can be used as an offensive weapon and a defensive weapon too. I also read that very few ponies who ever wielded the Elements of Harmony were able to activate their true form. Only a total of 6 different generation ponies out of hundreds were mentioned in the texts. If you six are able to harness the true power of the Elements of Harmony, I have no doubt you will be able to beat Van and save Equestria."

"What if we can't?" Skyline asked, "I mean...not even Princess Twilight and her friends were able to do it. Is it really possible for us to pull off something not even they could?"

"From the moment when you were all chosen by the Elements of Harmony, I knew greats things were in store for you," Solana replied with a smile, "I have absolute confidence that you can activate the true form of the Elements of Harmony. As long as you believe in each other as much as you believe in yourself, you can do anything you set your mind to. That is why I'm giving you another mission. Summer...I want you and your friends to defeat Van. Please stop him from destroying this city. In the meantime, I will have Twilight, Lunick, Celestia, and Luna add extra layers of protection to the barrier." She then paused for a prayer. "May the gods bless and protect you." After saying goodbye to Princess Solana, Summer and her friends left Canterlot in search of Van. Lucky for them, it didn't take long to find him. They soon stopped a good distance away from Van.

"I can't believe Van made it this far already," Chary said.

"Is it me or is he just as scary from this distance?" Jester asked.

"That dragon is such a cocky bastard," Skyline commented.

"Ok everyone...let's do it," Summer said without hesitation, "Let's defeat Van and save Equestria!" After agreeing with Summer, the ponies closed their eyes and activated the Elements of Harmony. Using every ounce of magic they could muster, Summer and her friends began to concentrate that magic with both their bodies and the Elements of Harmony as best they could. It worked perfectly because suddenly, the ponies were engulfed in a bright light that quickly enveloped the area. As a result, Van was forced to shields his eyes from the light. When he let down his arms, Van couldn't believe what he was seeing. Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester were shown wearing shining golden armor that covered their entire body from their hooves to their head. The symbol of their element was now positioned on their helmet. That wasn't all. Summer and her friends had transformed into alicorns. It turns out they became alicorns as a reward for unlocking the true form of the Elements of Harmony. The ponies immediately began to admire each other.

"I...I can't believe it!" Jasmine burst of happily, "I have wings!"

"I got both a horn and wings!" Jester exclaimed, "So cool!"

"We did it! We unleashed the Elements of Harmony's true power!" Skyline shouted joyfully, "Why did we become alicorns though?"

"I think it was a reward for activating the Elements' true form," Summer replied, "That's my theory anyway."

"What now?" Melrose asked.

"What else Melrose?!" Skyline shouted, "We go and give Van the beating of his life!" After nodding their heads in agreement the ponies, with their newfound powers, flew into the air and prepared to confront Van. This would be the final battle.

"Puny little runts!" Van roared loudly, "You will never defeat me! I will kill every last one of you! Die!" It only took a few minutes for the outcome of the battle to become very clear. Van was being outmatched, outgunned, and overpowered in every way possible. Power, speed, agility, you name it. Not even a full-powered punch or a meteor-sized fireball could hurt the ponies. Chary was simply able to block a punch from Van with just one hoof, while Melrose was able to blow away a fireball from Van with just a quick wave from her tail. Is was as if Van was a small harmless lizard going up against six pony demigods. "Why! Why! Why!" Van yelled angrily, "Why can't I win?!"

"Sorry Van...it's over," Summer replied with a smirk, "You were never meant to win this fight, while we were never meant to lose this fight. Your destiny was set the moment you chose to hurt Flareon. That's something me, my friends, and my mom can never forgive. I swear on my life you're going to pay for your sins...no matter what." While Van was struggling to take in what Summer had just told him, the ponies were seen hovering in front of Van side-by-side in a perfect orderly line. They soon started to charge up their magic to the highest level possible. "This ends now!"

"Super Elemental Harmony Havoc!" the ponies shouted as they released a rainbow blast from their horns and sent soaring it at Van. Immediately, Van reached out with his right claw and attempted to absorb their attack. However, that would prove to be futile as Van's claw was slowly disintegrating bit by bit as a result from making contact with their spell. Van could only scream one last time before his entire body was torn apart completely by the Super Elemental Harmony Havoc. After the dust settled, there was not anything remaining of Van. It took awhile for Summer and the others to realize they won, but when they did, the ponies celebrated like no ponies ever celebrated before. Summer and her friends deserved to because they had just defeated Van and saved Equestria from the brink of annihilation.

"I'm beat," Summer said as she let out a sigh of relief, "Let's go back." As Summer turned around and started to fly back to Canterlot, the others quickly followed after her. When the ponies got to Canterlot, Flareon and the others were surprised to find out Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester were now alicorns. When Summer and her friends told Princess Solana how they were able to successfully activate the true form of the Elements of Harmony to defeat Van, she was beyond happy. Princess Solana then decided to hold a grand ceremony announcing Summer and her friends as the saviors of Equestria. The next hours featured Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, and Jester dressed in regal attire as the ponies were shown having fun partying with Solana, Twilight, and the others in the Castle Ballroom. They were also shown visiting a cheerful Flareon in the Infirmary Ward. In the end, Summer and her friends were able to defeat Van and save Equestria. The New Generation were now regarded as heroes. Also, Princess Solana had her Royal Guards build a statue of Summer and her friends in the Canterlot Town Square where the residents and tourists could visit it. Ponies from around Equestria soon received this news and celebrated into the night in tribute to Summer and the other heroes who saved Equestria. The future of Equestria was in good hands with the New Generation protecting it.


End file.
